Amores Que Matan
by ChriztopherPotterBlackLupin
Summary: Lily y James siempre se pelearon, pero luego se empiezan a llevar bien, lo que ambos no saben, es que se aman desde que se vieron; y ellos harían todo lo necesario, sea lo que sea para estar con el otro hasta el final...
1. Descontrol

**Veamos, Todos Los Personajes Relacionados Con Harry Potter no me pertenecen, Todos los Derechos Reservados Para J.K Rowling y Warner Bros.**

**Yo solo los pido prestados para hacer travesurillas, jajajaja algo que Rowling no creo que fuera a hacerlo, en fin, solo es para divertirme y descargar mis emociones**

**Hola, Que ondaa! Como están?**

**Les Saluda Chriztopher Potter Black xP**

**Por fin! Publico Mi Primer Fic**

**Trata De James y Lily, algo de los merodeadores.**

**Dejen Reviews Por favor, Que No Sean Tan Duros, Necesito Su Opinión Para Saber Si Escribo Mas Fics, Jajajaja aunque los seguiré escribiendo…**

**Dedicado Para Nicole, Srita. Evans, David, Mauricio, Damaris, Padfootsblack, en fin para todos los que conozco que han dado aporte para la ayuda de este fic, en especial conté con la ayuda de la Srita. Evans que con ella me llevo más sobre los merodeadores y hablábamos de tantas cosas sobre ellos y sobre su pareja favorita James y Lily**

**Disfrútenlo!**

**No se olviden de dejarme un reviiew!**

**Se los encargo muchisisisisisimo.**

**Gracias!**

**Ahora si ahí les va el fic!**

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Cap. 1 Descontrol

­­­­­­­­­

La peor noche para los merodeadores James, Sirius y Remus quienes estaban en la sala común, leyendo y contando historias de las cosas que últimamente les había pasado, estaban fatigados, cansados de hacer demasiados deberes en la escuela; además eso no era lo peor, sino que ha cierto chico de cabello rebelde y ojos marrones con gafas, no paso muy bien ese día, ya que la pelirroja Lily Evans le había hecho todo imposible…

Para Sirius el día fue más o menos, puesto que se ligaba con una tal Gabriela pelinegra al igual que él, pero esta chica que por dentro estaba enamorada de Sirius no quería aceptarlo y se negaba a darle una oportunidad a Sirius, quien tristemente subía a la Sala Común o se iba a "dormir a su habitación".

Y a Remus quien lo viera coqueteando en la tarde con una chica castaña llamada Natalia; ellos dos, si eran la pareja perfecta, pues ambos se llevaban bien y tenían muy buena comunicación, que decir, todo estaba claro, ellos eran una pareja perfecta, aunque ellos desmintieran que no había nada entre ellos.

Y resulta que ambas o sea Gabriela y Natalia eran amigas de Lily Evans, la chica que James amaba desde que habían entrado a Hogwarts y desde que la conoció nunca habían dejado de pelarse.

La primera vez fue cuando se peleó contra Severus Snape, pues éste miraba mal a Lily y se la pasaba diciendo cosas de Lily y sus compañeros se rían.

A James no le hacía gracia que se rieran de ella es por eso que se puso como fiera y se abalanzó contra Snape, quien al instante sacó su varita y lo lanzó contra la pared, la pelea daba comienzo, así fue a terminar cuando James se enfureció por un hechizo que le lanzó Snape y se puso a bailar tan rápido que los que lo miraban se reían de él.

Ese fue el único y último vaso que derramó la gota de paciencia y James enojado le aplicó un duro y severo hechizo a Snape que lo mandó directo a la enfermería dejándolo inconsciente por 2 semanas, Lily se percató de que Snape la había ofendido, pero no le importo, entonces Lily se enojó y le dijo que no se metiera en sus problemas, que no necesitaba de él para defenderse.

Desde ahí empezó a juntarse con Snape, Lily sabía que a James esto lo enfurecía por lo que Snape siempre era el blanco con el cual James y sus amigos "Los Merodeadores" le hacían bromas o cosas así.

- Enserio Cornamenta tú y Evans son como polos opuestos, vas a ver y te acordarás de mí cuando tu y ella lleguen al altar - Dijo Sirius riéndose y llevándose a la cara un libro por parte de James, mientras Remus soltó una risita no muy audible para James y Sirius, y levantando la cara para ver si no lo habían visto.

- Canuto tiene razón Cornamenta, todo lo opuesto se atrae, jajajaja, además tú y Lily se pelean desde que entramos al primer curso, estoy con Canuto al rato los veremos casados y te preguntaremos: que te dijimos sobre Lily? Te acuerdas que fue lo que dijimos? y ahora están unidos en matrimonio y…

-Heey paren ustedes 2, a poco creen que yo y Potter nos casaremos?- Habló Lily quien bajaba de su cuarto en medio de sus amigas.

–Ni en los sueños o deseos de alguien, lamento decirte Potter que conmigo no vas a poder y que jamás te daré una oportunidad porque eres un arrogante, odioso y que se liga a cualquier chica tonta, no me extraña que se dejen llevar por un mujeriego miserable como tú, pero conmigo no funcionará, es decir NUNCA y JAMAS! – esas palabras le cayeron al pobre Cornamenta como un balde agua fría y Lily sintió una punzada en su corazón.

Cornamenta corrió al cuarto con ganas de patear todo lo que se encontrara y golpear también, se sentía despreciado, como una chica podía hacerlo enfurecer y sacarlo de sus cabales. Como podía ser que Lily Evans no lo quisiera si las otras chicas se arrastraban en sus pies?

A Lily eso le afectó tanto que sintió ganas de llorar, como esas palabras pudieron haber salido de su boca? Desde cuando Lily se había vuelto así? Se estaba volviendo de personalidad como la de James? Lily también corrió con todas sus fuerzas a su cuarto seguida de sus amigas…

-Canuto subamos al cuarto y vamos con Cornamenta, parece que esto le pegó muy fuerte- Dijo Remus algo desconcertado al igual que Sirius. Quién al instante subió al dormitorio de chicos junto con Remus y encontraron a James sollozando, pero no era de tristeza, sino de rabia.

-Díganme porque Evans me tiene tanto odio? Que le he hecho yo para que me trate así? Quiero decir siempre nos hemos peleado desde primero. No entiendo porque nunca acepta alguna de las citas e invitaciones que le hago yo, todo lo tira a la basura, y enfrente de mí – dijo Cornamenta algo triste.

-Yo…Cornamenta…Nosotros…Es que… – Canuto no sabía que decir y busco apoyo con Lunático, pero éste tampoco sabía que responder, pues no hallaba las palabras adecuadas para consolar a su amigo.

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Mientras tanto en la habitación de las chicas…

-Lily que fue todo eso? - preguntó Natalia algo preocupada por la manera en la que le habló a James y por qué había sido muy dura y se extrañó de que hubiera corrido al dormitorio rápido.

-Lily, dinos que es lo que te sucede, por qué cuando hablan de ti y James, te pones como loca a echarle la contra a esa persona y eres tan dura? Sabemos que algo te pasa y no nos puedes engañar – dijo Gabriela

-Chicas les importaría dejarme sola? No es por ofender pero necesito estar sola, por favor – dijo algo entrecortada Lily.

- No, no lo haremos tienes que contarnos – dijeron al unísono Natalia y Gabriela.

- Chicas por favor no estoy de humor, es algo que me pasa y después les contaré pero todo a su debido tiempo – dijo una triste Lily

- Jajaja eso sonó muy Dumbledore, en serio Lily a veces no tienes remedio – Dijo Natalia. Gabriela también rio ante el comentario de Natalia y Lily solo soltó una risita que Natalia y Gabriela pudieron oír.

- Así nos gusta Lily, que seas feliz y sonrías como antes lo hacías – Gabriela había levantado la voz.

- Bueno chicas verán, es que no se cual es la razón por la que cuando hablan de James me molesto, o sea siempre tienen que hablar de él, nosotras sabemos que es un galán, atractivo e inteligente chico, pero además el es mujeriego, siempre le gusta presumir, es por eso que su actitud arrogante me molesta.

Natalia y Gabriela se vieron un rato y voltearon con Lily – estás enamorada de James! No cabe duda de que lo estás y no puedes negarlo

-Yo enamorada de James? Por favor como se les ocurre decir tanta estupidez? Les hizo algo daño? A mí se me hace que es la falta de sueño – Dijo Lily algo desesperada

-Por favor Lily, es obvio que te gusta Potter, en serio Lily, como últimamente te comportas extraño, Natalia y yo hemos estado investigando todo lo que te pasa cuando estás con James, y no hay la menor duda de que a ti te gusta Potter, solo nos faltaba eso, comprobarlo y ya lo tenemos, todo encaja, nuestras sospechas si eran verdaderas… - Dijo Gabriela la cual estaba sonriente al igual que Natalia por que se había hecho realidad su hipótesis respecto a Lily y James.

- Ay chicas! Tan obvia soy? Es decir, todo este tiempo me han estado espiando y se han dado cuenta que me gusta James Potter? – dijo Lily algo preocupada. Gabriela y Natalia se rieron a carcajadas…

- En serio Lily que tu nos creías mensas? Es obvio que te gusta James Potter, nos dimos cuenta cuando una vez James y Sirius… - pero fue cortada por Natalia quien dijo – y Remus también –

Las tres empezaron a carcajearse fuerte y Natalia solo se ruborizó. – Y Remus estaban peleándose con Quejicus y James le lanzó el hechizo Levicorpus a Quejicus y tu dijiste: Déjalo en paz! No te ha hecho nada y le aplicaste el contra hechizo, James se quedó pasmado observándote y tú te ruborizaste y corriste hasta la sala común -.

-Vaya no sabía que desde ahí empezaban sus sospechas, bueno en todo caso, no quiero que se lo cuenten a nadie, cuento con ustedes verdad chicas?

-Claro que sí Lily – dijeron en coro Natalia y Gabriela. Y después las chicas iniciaron una guerra de comida, pues habían llamado a un elfo para que les llevara la cena y así fue, luego terminó esa guerra de comida con risas suaves pero después pasaban a carcajadas.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Ya en el dormitorio de los chicos… Por parte de James más calmado…

-En serio Cornamenta, te haces tonto o nos quieres ver la cara de tontos? Digo por lo que me a mí respecta te has hecho el que no, no me llama la atención Lily Evans… blablabla – dijo Canuto algo enojado porque había huido tan cobarde esa noche.

- Entiéndelo Canuto no fui cobarde al venir acá y según ustedes yo llorando? Por favor no iba a llorar por algo tan estúpido y tonto a la vez – dijo Cornamenta serio pero muy seguro.

- Cornamenta te digo algo pero no me matas por lo que te voy a decir? – dijo Lunático con voz temblorosa. Y Canuto y Cornamenta se le quedaron viendo.

-Bueno eso depende, adelante, pero que no sea tan malo, porque sabes que te mato y no dudo en hacerlo, así que no seas duro! – la postura de James fue muy segura y a la vez muy fuerte para Lunático.

- Bueno no creo que lo hagas pero el caso es este; tú estás completamente enamorado de Lily Evans, no mientas porque yo y Canuto nos damos cuenta, siempre lo hemos sabido pero nos daba pena o más bien miedo de que no quisieras hablarnos por decirte esto – dijo algo desconcertado Lunático.

- Lunático tiene razón, no queríamos que te enfurecieras con nosotros – dijo Canuto inseguro pero firme. A lo que Lunático simplemente asintió moviendo la cabeza.

- Bueno, es que, no estoy enamorado, siento algo por ella pero no estoy enamorado – dijo Cornamenta pero fue interrumpido por un almohadazo que le había propinado Canuto.

- Qué fue eso Canuto? – Dijo Cornamenta algo enojado – Quieres pelear? Quieres que te dé un golpe yo? Pues lo tendrás y agarró una almohada y se lanzó contra Canuto luego después agarró otra y se fue con Lunático.

- Espera solo digamos que Lily Evans te gusta y estás locamente enamorado de ella – dijo Canuto apoyándose por Lunático que reía a carcajadas y continuaban diciendo – Oooh Lily te amo con todo mi corazón, como tú no puedes fijarte en mí, si yo a ti te amo con toda mi alma!...

- Morirán por eso chicos!, habrán deseado no decir eso! – dijo Cornamenta algo enojado pero divertido a la vez - Eso queríamos! Hacerte reír Cornamenta.

- Aunque ya no nos reímos como antes y eso me preocupa, ya no somos los Merodeadores, parece que todo se fue! – dijo Canuto algo melancólico.

- Que dices Canuto? Aún somos Los Merodeadores y si eso te preocupa, entonces haremos que esto jamás terminé, seremos Merodeadores para SIEMPRE! – dijo James feliz y recuperando el aliento volvió a la guerra de los almohadazos…

Y así terminó un día de desgracia para los merodeadores pero a la vez feliz para ellos y también para una pelirroja, una castaña y también para una morena.

Terminaron cansados y agotados por esa pequeña pero divertida guerra que nunca hubieran tenido en algún tiempo de melancolía y donde pensaban que no se iba poder convencer a la pelirroja Lily Evans y al moreno de gafas James Potter.

Aunque James no podía pegar los ojos y tampoco dormir, se quedó pensando un buen rato en tantos momentos y recuerdos sobre Lily, desde que se conocieron hasta ese día, se preguntaba una y otra vez como era que Lily lo había rechazado por casi 6 años.

-Un momento – se dijo así mismo, como había pensado eso? Como se le vino a la mente decir que Lily lo había rechazado por casi 6 años?

Si él casi no le demostraba mucho su amor por ella, fue a partir del segundo curso, aunque Lily todavía no lo sabía hasta que se enteró en el cuarto curso pero de ahí para acá James nunca se había atrevido a invitarla a una cita o a salir como amigos o tal vez para ser más que amigos aunque era lógico que ella se negaría rotundamente aunque quizá éste podría ser su año – pensó James y así se quedó reflexionando sobre eso, hasta que el sueño lo venció…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dejen Muchos Review****s!**

**Espero y actualice más rápido.**

**Cuídense Todos y Gracias Por Tomarse Su Tiempo para Leer.**

**At. Chriztopher Potter Black**


	2. Salvando Una Valiosa Vida

**Graciias por los reviews!**

**Me hacen feliz y me dan ganas de escribir más rápido porque les gusta mi fic**

**Ahora si les dejo el fic…**

Cap. 2 Salvando Una Valiosa Vida

Al día siguiente…

-Cornamenta, ya despierta – dijo Canuto con voz suave – Cornamenta ándale, ya casi está el desayuno, es hora de ir a bajar a comer, así es que ya párate, dúchate y bajas al comedor.

-5 minutos más mamá, por favor, no dormí mucho – dijo Cornamenta, dándose la vuelta para acomodarse y volver a dormir.

-Aguamenti – pronunció Lunático al mismo tiempo en que Canuto decía – COMO QUE MAMÁ, SOY TU AMIGO CORNAMENTA! JA! MAMÁ YA QUISIERAS QUE YO LO FUERA! – dijo Canuto que miraba a Cornamenta con ira, y éste solo se sobresaltó y fue a ducharse… Quince minutos después salió y se cambió, mientras Canuto y Lunático solo lo miraban de reojo.

-Ya Vamos A Desayunar! – Dijo Cornamenta algo hambreado, a lo que Canuto y Lunático asintieron y bajaron al Gran Comedor.

Para su desagradable sorpresa se encontraron con Quejicus y Malfoy, pero se sorprendieron de lo que estaban haciendo…

-Vamos sangre sucia, sé que quieres darme un besito, no te quieras resistir, dame un besito, es solo uno – dijo Quejicus, tratando de besar a Lily. Lily solo movía la cabeza y decía: Suéltame Snape, me das asco y Malfoy solo la tenía agarrada con la varita en su cabeza y se reía.

-Expelliarmus! – Gritó Cornamenta y la varita de Malfoy salió volando mientras Canuto y Cornamenta pronunciaban – Expelliarmus – y Malfoy y Quejicus salieron disparados pegándose contra la pared.

-Estás bien Lily? – dijo Cornamenta preocupado y ayudándola a levantar, mientras ella se limpiaba con su mano unas lágrimas que le brotaban.

Ella no podía creerse lo que había pasado, como Snape la quería besar y habían sido casi amigos, además de llamarla _"Sangre Sucia"…, _Lily sabía que tal vez fue porque Quejicus [N/A: También llamado Snivellius estaba en Slytherin y las malas compañías lo influenciaban o tal vez era porque le tenía tanto odio a James Potter?

-Métete en tus propios asuntos Potter!, puedo cuidarme sola, no necesito que tú y tus amigos vengan a salvarme – dijo Lily algo indignada.

-Eh! Calmada mi pelirroja, nosotros solo veníamos al Gran Comedor y vimos que Quejicus y Malfoy te estaban acosando y solo corrimos para ayudarte, así es que no seas malagradecida y simplemente danos las gracias que solo vinimos a quitártelo de encima y no a defenderte, porque si por mí fuera, no te ayudábamos pero como Cornamenta vino lo ayudamos.

-No me digas mi pelirroja – dijo Lily enfadada y plaff! Lily le había dado una cachetada a Canuto quien solo se tocó la mejilla – no te hago nada, por el simple hecho de que Cornamenta no me lo perdonaría y menos porque eres mujer…

-Ya Canuto, déjala si no quiere darnos las gracias no importa, nada más deja que se dé cuenta de esto, ella no traía la varita y eran 2 contra uno – dijo Cornamenta lo más natural que podía hablar – imagínate si no hubiéramos llegado antes y tal vez sucedía hasta lo que no…

-Ayy!!! Potter!!! Siempre tienes que ser tan arrogante y tonto a la vez! – gritó Lily.

-Y tú siempre crees saberlo y crees que eres perfecta en todo Srita. Sabia Perfección! - replicó James

Lily solo se levantó, salió corriendo mientras dejaba escapar unas cuantas lágrimas, James notó esto y se sintió tan tonto, como decía Lily, y entró al Gran Comedor y se sentó a comer. Mientras Sirius y Remus se quedaron mirando la escena atónitos, luego se sentaron a lado de James y se pusieron a comer.

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada en el transcurso del día, solo iban a las clases y platicaban de las tareas o de lo que harían el sábado pues habían anunciado la ida a Hogsmeade.

En la tarde, Natalia y Gabriela fueron a preguntarles a los merodeadores si habían visto a Lily pues ellas la habían buscado y no la encontraban. A James y a los demás también se les había hecho raro que Lily no fuera a las clases ni tampoco a comer algo, por lo que James se paró y se dirigió al cuarto para sacar el mapa del merodeador…

-James! Espera a dónde vas? – dijo Sirius y corrió junto a Lunático al cuarto de Gryffindor que era donde según ellos, James estaba ahí.

-A dónde van chicos? – dijeron Natalia y Gabriela y también siguieron a los chicos.

James subió agarró el mapa y susurró - Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas - y el mapa se abrió, Cornamenta estaba buscando y buscando pero nada, no encontraba a Lily, luego subieron Remus y Sirius seguidos de Natalia y Gabriela.

-La encontraste – dijo Canuto, algo agitado y Natalia le dijo a Gabriela – mira Gabriela algo traen – pero Cornamenta fue más rápido y lo escondió.

-Más vale que ellas se vayan Lunático, tú Canuto ayúdame a buscar algo, y Lunático sácalas de aquí y ponle seguro a la puerta – dijo James exasperado.

Cuando terminaron de hacer eso, Cornamenta siguió buscando a Lily, preocupado por no encontrarla o más bien no había buscado bien, Canuto se lo arrebató y se puso a buscar, la encontró en el Bosque Prohibido – Esta en el bosque prohibido Cornamenta, rápido tenemos que ir, o más bien decirle a las chicas ellas son sus amigas, mejor que vayan ellas – dijo Canuto casi gritando.

-No, yo quiero ir – dijo James, - Pero a ti no ti hace caso, entiende, yo estoy con Canuto, no puedes hacer nada, solo avisémosle a sus amigas y que ellas vayan, está claro? – dijo Lunático con voz pasiva.

-De eso nada! – Dijo James – yo iré, es que fui yo el que la hice sentir mal – dijo Cornamenta sin saber lo que decía – Por favor Cornamenta, no seas terco, no vas a ir y tú Lunático avísale a las chicas que Evans está en el Bosque Prohibido – Dijo Canuto tranquilamente.

James se quería zafar pero Sirius no lo dejaba, así que simplemente se rindió aunque siguió dándole la contra a Canuto, pero él más firme que nada, tranquilizaba a James diciéndole que todo saldría bien y que no le pasaría nada.

-Es que entiende Cornamenta no puedes ir, ella ni siquiera te habla, además tú sigues empeñándote en hablarle y sabes que tu y ella no se llevan bien, de nada sirve que vayas a ayudarla si no te corresponde.

-Es que debo saber cómo está, que tal si está herida o algo, que tal si esta hechizada o le pusieron una poción para que se durmiera? – dijo James desesperado y preocupado.

-Cálmate Cornamenta entiende que no puedes ir, todo estará bien, no le pasará nada, quizá solo esté pensando las cosas y solo es eso – dijo Sirius tranquilo.

En eso entró Lunático quien tomaba de nuevo la respiración pues se le veía agotado y eso solo querría decir que había corrido buscando a las chicas.

-Las chicas no están… por ningún lado, quién sabe… dónde estarán o dónde… se habrán metido – dijo Remus entrecortado.

Entonces James se imaginó lo peor, y se fijó de nuevo en el mapa y vio los nombres de Lily, Snape, Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle.

-No puede ser! – gritó James.

-Que pasa Cornamenta? – dijeron Sirius y Remus al unísono.

-Es Lily, está en el Bosque Prohibido y con esa bola de idiotas! – dijo James al mismo tiempo en que salía del cuarto y bajaba rápido las escaleras, a lo cual Sirius y Remus hicieron lo mismo.

Llegaron al Bosque Prohibido y efectivamente estaban ahí la bola de idiotas [N/A: Perdón haha xP, me salí de control estaban acosando a Lily.

-Suéltenme… Severus no creí que fueras a hacer esto, es inaudito, después de tantos años que te he ayudado y tú me haces esto… pensé que éramos casi amigos – dijo Lily pero fue cortada por Snape.

-Amigos has dicho? Por favor _"Sangre Sucia"_ bien sabes que nunca lo fuimos y lo seremos, no sé porque crees que alguien como yo pueda hacerte caso, en verdad creíste que podíamos ser amigos? Ja! Por favor, como pudiera ser amigo de una _"Sangre Sucia Inmunda!" _como tú? Has caído tan bajo Evans! – dijo un enojado Severus.

Lily solo se puso a llorar, y James sigilosamente se abalanzó sobre Snape…

-Pagarás por eso Quejicus, Desmaius! – pronunció Cornamenta.

Severus cayó bajo los pies de Crabbe y Goyle quienes de inmediato sacaron sus varitas – Expelliarmus – dijeron Crabbe y Goyle.

Pero fueron impedidos por Remus y Sirius quienes ya estaban con sus varitas listas y susurraron – Protego – gritaron los dos y Crabbe y Goyle salieron disparados hacia atrás chocando con los arboles que tenían atrás.

-Vaya Potter si a ti nunca se te escapa nada! Incluso porque la _"Maldita Sangre Sucia"_ te desprecie y no te dé ni siquiera las gracias no crees? – dijo Lucius Malfoy casi riendo.

-Cállate Malfoy, ah y déjame decirte algo, a esto es a donde recurre la gente que según tu y dices ser de la más alta clase, recurres a juntarte con un par de idiotas? Ja, entonces les diría a cualquier chica que se alejaran de ti, por la clase de amigos que tienes! – gritó James casi furioso.

-Insolente! Cruc… - gritó Lucius.

-Impedimenta – chilló Lily quien se levantó y al mismo tiempo dijo – Maldito bastardo, y tu Potter…

James reaccionó después de haberse quedado atónito viendo que Lily lo había defendido y por las palabras que la pelirroja había susurrado.

-Di…dime – dijo James.

-Gra…gracias – dijo al fin Lily.

-Ah no tengas problema… solo fue un placer haberte ayudado a hechizar a la bola de idiotas – dijo James quien después se sonrojó y giró con sus amigos.

Lily también se sonrojó al ver su mirada y se fue corriendo al dormitorio de chicas para contarle a sus amigas de las 2 veces en que James Potter la había salvado de Snape y de sus amigos.

Al llegar…

-Dónde estabas Lily? Preguntaron 2 chicas con expresión de enojo.

-Chicas no saben lo que me pasó – dijo Lily agitada

-Precisamente eso queremos saber, queremos que nos lo cuentes ahora mismo! Y sin interrupciones – dijo enfadada Gabriela.

-Está bien chicas, pero se sorprenderán de lo que les voy a contar – repuso Lily

-Somos todo oídos – dijo Natalia

-Bien, primero saben, que ayer, Po... digo James me hizo casi enfadar, entonces yo me puse a llorar y estuve toda la noche haciéndolo, bueno ahora en la mañana me lo volví a encontrar, y pues nos peleamos y salí corriendo no quería ver a nadie, estaba tan deprimida, que simplemente me fui afuera al Bosque Prohibido, no tenía ganas de que nadie me molestará, así que fui ahí al Bosque y luego después me quedé ahí llorando – dijo Lily omitiendo las partes en que Snape y su grupo la acosaban y también omitió que James la había defendido.

-Lily, no nos engañas eso no es la verdad, sabemos que nos escondes algo – dijo Gabriela

-Pero como lo saben? – dijo Lily algo preocupada. /Y si esos merodeadores les habían contado a Gabriela y Natalia de lo sucedido/ Se decía ella misma pero estaba sumida en sus pensamientos que no notó que Gabriela y Natalia le hablaban.

-Lily qué tienes? Qué te pasa? Estás bien? – dijo Gabriela preocupada.

-Eh? Si…si…si claro! – dijo Lily algo tranquila. – Ay James! – dijo susurrando y suspiró.

-Lo sabíamos! Algo te pasó ahora que no quisiste decirnos… - dijo Natalia triste.

-Bien, que nosotras te contamos todo lo que nos pasa y tú no nos quieres decir – dijo Gabriela también triste.

-Está bien! Lo haré! Pero más les vale no contarle a nadie va? – dijo Lily preocupada.

-Alguna vez lo hemos hecho? Si somos niñas buenas, somos angelitos– dijeron Gabriela y Natalia con voz de niñas chiquitas.

-Ya, está bien!, Bueno, les omití que James me había salvado dos veces de Severus Snape! El muy maldito me estaba acosando y me llamó sangre sucia – dijo Lily con tono de tristeza.

-Ooohh! Ese Snape va a ver de lo que soy capaz – dijo Natalia con voz firme.

-Y también yo, ja! El muy sangre pura!, se cree demasiado, ni siquiera lo ha de ser, pero aún así me va a conocer! – dijo Gabriela con tono severo.

-Gracias chicas, pero no es necesario hacerlo, James Potter – y dio un suspiro – me defendió y Snape tiene que arrepentirse porque este año, James le dará una paliza, lo presiento… - dijo una Lily contenta.

-Lo que es el amor verdad Natalia? – le preguntó Gabriela a Natalia

A lo que ella simplemente asintió y Lily solo se sonrojó.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Ya en el dormitorio de chicos…

-A esa bola de ineptos, no saben de la que le espera, puesto que si se meten con Lily Evans se meten con James Potter – dijo James con voz grave y con posición firme.

-Oh! – dijeron Sirius y Remus sorprendidos por la declaración.

-Les prometo que me las pagarán! – dijo James desesperado.

-Si! Tú juras! – dijo Remus casi riendo.

-Jajaja Lunático tiene razón, tu juras que te las pagaran ellos – dijo Sirius riendo a carcajadas.

-No me creen? – dijo James con tono de enfado

-No si te creemos, pero es que es difícil de creer lo que has dicho, no es muy común en ti – dijo Sirius aguantándose la risa.

-Ah, pues es la verdad y lo cumpliré – dijo James con tono confiado.

-Bueno, bueno, Hey! Cornamenta ahora que me acuerdo, tú has salvado a Lily Evans dos veces en este día – dijo Sirius sorprendiéndose.

-Tienes razón Canuto, lo ha hecho dos veces – dijo Remus también sorprendido por lo que había hecho su amigo de lentes. [N/A: Lentes o gafas o anteojos es lo mismo

-Bueno, a lo mejor fue suerte, quizá ella estaba en problemas y simple llegamos y la defendimos – dijo James algo sonrojado.

-Pero que suerte la de Lily, ojalá así fueras correspondido Cornamenta – dijo Sirius aunque después supo que había metido la pata.

-Canuto, cállate, mira como está el pobre Cornamenta, y tú te atreves a decir eso – dijo Remus algo severo.

James se salió del cuarto y bajó a la Sala Común, según él, Sirius le había dado como un dardo en su corazón.

Sirius bajó rápido y se lo encontró, tenía las manos tapadas sobre la cara y fingía que sollozaba.

-Perdón! No quise hacerlo, es que me salí de control, Cornamenta me perdonas? – dijo Sirius casi llorando porque pensaba que su amigo no le iba a hablar.

-No! No te perdono Black, cómo te atreves a decirme eso? – dijo James casi gritando enojado.

-Perdóname Cornamenta, no quise hacerlo, es que me dejé llevar, entiende, me salí de control, además no pensé que fuera decir eso – dijo Sirius con unas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pero lo hiciste Black! – gritó furioso James.

-Si lo sé, perdóname Cornamenta, te lo prometo que no lo haré jamás… perdóname – dijo Sirius arrodillándose y llorando, pidiendo disculpas con una posición como de confesión.

-No lo haré – dijo Cornamenta casi riendo.

Lunático que veía la escena empezó a carcajearse por lo que hacía Sirius.

-Por favor Cornamenta – dijo Sirius un poco calmado.

-Está bien, pero ya no llores, no quiero que me vean contigo en esta posición, parece como si me pidieras matrimonio o perdón entre parejas, jajajaja.

-No importa, yo solo quiero tu perdón, y si así tengo que hacer hasta lo imposible, lo haré – dijo Sirius ya más calmado.

-Está bien – dijo James.

-Si, sabía que lo harías! – dijo Sirius dando un suspiro.

-Jajajaja debiste haber visto tu cara y tu expresión Canuto – dijo James riendo.

-Me estás diciendo que fue una broma? – dijo Sirius con expresión de "te voy a matar"

-Si, jajajaja, pero ya en serio si me caló un poco lo que me dijiste de Lily de haber si ella me correspondía de la misma forma – dijo James dejando de reír.

-Ah, si bueno perdón – dijo Sirius lo más calmado posible.

Y después se fueron a dormir, se pusieron el pijama y se metieron en sus respectivas camas durmiéndose pero los tres no podían cerrar los ojos, habían pensado en lo que le habían hecho a Lily ese Snape y su grupo de idiotas.

**Espero que les haya gustado esta segunda parte!**** Bueno hasta la próxima**

**Gracias por dejarme reviews! Se Leen Todos… Les pido un favor: Publíquenme en sus flogs o algo, es que deseo tener muchos reviews!**

**At. Chriztopher Potter Black**


	3. GanandoUnConcurso, MiradasIndirectas?

**Feliz Día de San Valentín Para Mi Si Lo Fue…**

**Les debo mas capítulos, pero espero que me perdonen, estoy en la escuela y además casi no tengo tiempo para escribir, una por mi novia (LLL) y la otra es la escuela y para ingresar a la preparatoria o bachillerato, espero y me perdonen!**

**Vuelvo con el siguiente Capítulo**

**Gracias por los reviews****…**

**Ahora sí les dejo la continuación de mi fic…**

Cap. 3 Ganando Un Concurso, Miradas Indirectas o Directas?

Esa mañana James, Sirius y Remus se despertaron con algo de sueño hasta que vieron que todos habían bajado y eso significaba que se habían levantado tarde, tuvieron que ducharse muy rápido, vestirse muy rápido y bajar corriendo a zancadas a desayunar algo.

Les tocaba Pociones con el Profesor Slughorn, y como ellos decían que su clase era interesante y divertida, corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron y llegaron al aula a tiempo, justo cuando el Prof. Slughorn acababa de entrar.

-Bien en esta clase haremos un pequeño concurso, se trata de hacer cualquier poción que viene en el libro, el objetivo de este concurso es, conocer y ver si pueden trabajar en equipo para hacer una poción en tan solo 30 minutos, así es, 30 minutos suficientes para realizarlo, pero necesita ser una poción de las que no hemos visto y ver si ustedes pueden lograrlo, habrá 3 lugares, el primero recibirá 50 puntos para su casa, ser miembros de mi Club y ganarse cada quién una botella de Felix Felicis. El segundo recibirá 30 puntos para su casa, ser miembro de mi Club y conseguir tres botella de Felix Felicis pero tendrán que repartírselas entre 3, y por último el tercer equipo conseguirá 15 puntos para su casa y el que sea mejor será el que formará parte de mi Club, solo escogeré a un alumno. Espero que no haya dudas – dijo el Prof. Slughorn.

-No? Que bueno, a la cuenta de 3 iniciaremos con la poción, como ya están ahí los ingredientes y todo podrán hacerlo más rápido para que no se tarden en buscarlos y puedan obtener un lugar, los grupos pueden escogerlos como quieran! – dijo Slughorn viendo el entusiasmo de varios alumnos. - Unooo… doooss…. Tressss!

Todos los alumnos se pusieron a buscar en sus libros y a cortar o poner los ingredientes de la poción que hayan querido hacer.

-Canuto y Lunático, que les parece esto? – dijo James poniendo la página y admirándose de lo que decía de título – Sí está interesante esa poción – dijo Remus admirado también por el nombre de la poción.

-Bien agreguemos los ingredientes – dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa.

Se fijaron en la página…

Filtro de Muertos En Vida

"Es una poción para dormir tan fuerte que hace que los que la beban parezcan muertos"

Ingredientes:

Polvo de Raíces de Asfódelo

Infusión de Ajenjo

Raíces de Valeriana

Judías Soporíferas

Preparación:

Añadir los polvos de raíces de asfódelo al caldero, revolver por 5 minutos, luego añadir la infusión de ajenjo, al final agregar las raíces de Valeriana y las judías soporíferas.

NOTA: Infusión [Calentar agua y añadir la parte de la planta necesaria en el primer hervor. Seguidamente se aparta del fuego, se tapa y se deja reposar unos minutos. La infusión una vez hecha no debe hervir. Se suele preparar con las partes jóvenes de la planta, como hojas, flores y semillas.

-Cornamenta añade esas raíces y luego yo pongo la infusión – dijo Sirius después de revolver el caldero.

-Lily algo traman esos tres, se les nota muy felices, como que encontraron una poción genial para ganar el premio y obtener el primer lugar – dijo Natalia preocupada.

-No teman, nosotras estamos haciendo la poción amortentia, que es el filtro de amor más poderoso y además no cualquiera puede hacerlo – dijo Lily con una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus pequeños labios.

-Eso espero – dijo Gabriela con un tono inseguro, mientras Lily cambiaba de página para ver la preparación.

-Mira la Sangre Sucia y sus amigas están haciendo una poción poderosa se les nota por las sonrisas, y también los estúpidos amigos de James y él mismo están muy felices y no tan preocupados – dijo Lucius con tono de enfado.

-Por favor! Tú bien sabes, que yo soy el mejor en Pociones!, nadie me puede ganar en esto, y tenemos que ganarnos esa botellita de Felix Felicis – dijo Severus sacando la lengua como si le diera asco.

-Rápido solo quedan 4 minutos Snape, termina con esa poción Multijugos ya! – dijo Narcisa desesperada porque no habían terminado.

Así pasaron los 4 minutos…

-Bien se acabó el tiempo, ya es hora de enseñarme sus pociones, dejen de echar ingredientes o revolver sus pociones ahora mismo! Es hora de sacar a los ganadores, así que silencio – dijo Slughorn con voz alta.

-Equipo de Pettigrew, hizo la poción infladora, como su nombre lo dice, sirve para inflar las cosas, no hay punto para este equipo – dijo Slughorn con tono de decepción.

-Equipo de Snape, oooh!! Poción Multijugos, excepcionalmente una de las más importantes pociones, transforma a uno en quien quiere convertirse. Después de que pase una hora, uno vuelve a su estado natural, si excelente, excelente! Primer equipo que puede estar entre los primeros lugares, pasemos con el siguiente equipo – dijo Slughorn sorprendiéndose más por el equipo de Snape.

-Veamos que tal con el Equipo de Crabbe, Poción Crece-Huesos, buena para reparar los huesos rotos – dijo Slughorn volviendo a poner cara de decepción, pues dos equipos no habían intentado hacer una poción poderosa y muy difícil de hacer.

-Equipo de Longbottom, Poción Cura Forúnculos, obviamente para curar forúnculos, y es excelente por si alguien tiene este problema y quiere deshacerse rápido, claro aunque esto les lleve días encontrar los ingredientes, jajaja, - rio Slughorn y la clase – casi obtienen lugar.

-Equipo de Evans, Excelente, Excelente, Amortentia, Poción de Amor o Filtro De Amor más poderoso que existe, no crea amor, solo es ilusión pero es el más potente y poderoso, aquí tenemos al primer o segundo lugar de este concurso – dijo Slughorn con voz sorprendida.

Pasó por otros equipos, que con decepción Slughorn pensaba que nadie iba a ganarse el primer lugar, y no se esperaba que todavía quedaba un grupo y fue con ellos [Equipo de Potter y al menos tuvo esperanzas, pues estos chicos se notaban entusiasmados y se veía que acababan de hacer la poción perfecta…

-Equipo de Potter, Wooooww!!! Esa poción la reconozco por los ingredientes que tiene, si es Raíces de Asfódelo, Infusión de Ajenjo, Raíces de Valeriana y Judías Soporíferas , no cabe duda de que esa poción es Filtro de Muertos En Vida. Excelente, Excelente, Excelente! Aquí tenemos al equipo ganador del concurso, el primer lugar se lo lleva el equipo de James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin – vociferó Slughorn felizmente y muy satisfecho por 3 pociones que no creía que estos grupos lograran hacerlas.

-Si! Te dije que ganaríamos Cornamenta! – gritó Sirius con voz de júbilo, y Remus solo asentía y James sonreía de oreja a oreja y Slughorn les mandaba su botellita de Felix Felicis y una invitación para unirse a su Club llamado Club Slug o Club de Las Eminencias…

-Buen Trabajo Chicos, Aquí Tienen Su botella de Felix Felicis, Su Invitación a Mi Club y 50 puntos para Gryffindor! – aumentó la voz Slughorn y el salón se lleno de vitoreo y aplausos y felicitaciones al Equipo de James por obtener esos 50 puntos.

-Silencio, ahora el segundo lugar es: El Equipo de La Srita. Evans! – el salón se lleno de más aplausos, la pelirroja había obtenido 30 puntos y su botellita de Felix Felicis y sus amigas saltaban de diversión. Slughorn le entregó las invitaciones de su Club y saltó al ritmo de sus compañeras llenas de júbilo, y los Gryffindor's seguían aplaudiendo, llevaban 80 puntos en un solo día, un récord para estos Gryffindor's.

Felicidades Gryffindor, tienen 80 puntos en una sola clase, denle las gracias a sus compañeros por hacer un buen trabajo – dijo Slughorn que estaba sorprendido de los 2 equipos de Gryffindor.

Y por último, el tercer lugar es para Equipo de Snape, por su Poción Multijugos, aquí tienes Snape tu invitación a mi Club y 15 puntos para Slytherin.

Los Slytherin's gritaron y vitorearon de alegría [N/A: Por Favor! Ni Que Fuera La Gran Cosa xþ, sigamos con la historia aplaudían y le daban las gracias a Snape, quién miraba con raba y furia a James y a Lily, que ellos seguían hablando con sus respectivos amigos y veía que presumían sus frasquitos de Felix Felicis, mientras Snape solo se enojaba más y decía palabras que no se entendían y que James y Lily pudieron notar, y al fijarse los dos, se sonrieron, se dijeron Felicidades y se dieron la vuelta para seguir charlando con sus amigos.

Pero espera! Lily me estaba sonriendo y diciendo Felicidades!

James le había sonreído a Lily y se habían dicho Felicidades!

Como pudo haber pasado eso? Se preguntaron ambos a sí mismos y se quedaron sumidos en sus pensamientos cuando sus amigos le decían que ya era hora de retirarse.

-Cornamenta reacciona! – dijo Canuto algo molesto, pues había contado un chiste del cual James no se rio y Canuto se molestó algo.

-Perdón! decías Sirius? Es que me quede pensando en algo – dijo James casi desconcertado

-En Lily – y suspiraron Sirius y Remus quienes después se retiraban y se carcajeaban de lo que acaban de decir, James por su parte solo los miró sonrojado y les puso una cara de los voy a matar mas al rato. [N/A: Vamos James! Eso lo dijiste "ayer" haha o sea en el capítulo anterior y míralos ahí están vivos xþ

Las demás clases resultaron más o menos, algunas divertidas y otras aburridas, pero la pelirroja Lily Evans y el chico de pelo azabache James Potter solo pensaban en lo que habían hecho la primera clase, por eso casi no pusieron atención porque ambos se dirigían miradas indirectas y a la vez directas.

Se miraban a los ojos y se perdían en el color de los ojos de su "futuro(a) novio(a)" y cuando se veían ya recuperando el sentido, se sonrojaban y se ponían a platicar con alguno de sus amigos o si no se ponían a leer o a hacer cualquier cosa que no sea mirar a su compañero que estaba enfrente.

Cada vez que se miraban, se sonrojaban, se sonreían y luego se volteaban, era raro que no se hubieran peleado y los amigos de éstos enamorados, lo habían notado, pero se negaron rotundamente a decirles o a preguntarles porque no se habían peleado, por lo que las clases se pasaron de maravillas para todos, en especial al par de tortolos que aunque a fondo ellos no sabían lo que sentían perfectamente bien por el otro se dedicaban miradas, sonrisas, incluso hablar sobre las clases.

Terminaron de las clases, Lily se fue con sus amigas al dormitorio de chicas y Lily no pudo evitar encerrarse y suspirar, decir palabras inaudibles que sus amigas pensaba que estaba enloqueciendo o que le habían aplicado un hechizo, después se fueron a cenar algo y luego de nuevo al dormitorio.

James también fue a comer algo con sus amigos merodeadores, terminaron se levantaron y se fueron al dormitorio, como no había nadie en el dormitorio, era el tiempo indicado para platicar sobre las chicas así que aprovecharían para ir a hablar sobre Lily según James y Natalia y Gabriela según Remus y Sirius respectivamente.

-Chicos, no han notado que Lily se me quedó viendo todas las clases, todo fue especial, todo fue realmente genial, me miraba, se sonrojaba y se ponía a hacer otra cosa, aunque tengo una corazonada de que ella siente algo por mi – dijo James feliz.

-Mmm tienes razón, de repente ella te miraba y tú no te dabas cuenta de eso, se quedaban congelados cuando se miraban y se perdían el uno y el otro, y respecto a tu comentario de si siente algo por ti no creo, a lo mejor quiere hacerte una broma o hacerte quedar en ridículo – dijo Remus casi riendo.

-Lo digo enserio chicos, no estoy bromeando, que tal si Lily está cambiando de parecer y le empiezo a gustar? – dijo James como entusiasmado.

-O a lo mejor quiere que simplemente seas su amiga y ya no crees? – dijo Sirius riendo.

-Que gracioso! – dijo James en sarcasmo.

-Bueno, quizá tengas razón Cornamenta, ahora que me cuentas eso, tú también estabas viéndola, no creas que eres de todo un santito, si yo vi cuando le sonreíste pícaramente a Lily y ella se sonrojó – dijo Remus guiñándole un ojo en forma de diversión.

-Quééé? Estás bromeando, como podría mirarla a los ojos y sonreírle pícaramente? – dijo James algo avergonzado.

-No lo sé, porque no te lo preguntas tú? – dijo Remus viendo que James se veía muy rojito.

-Claro que no, es guapa, hermosa, inteligente, sexy, amable, creo yo, pero el caso es que no me gusta – dijo James con voz firme.

-Y yo puedo volar sin escoba! – dijo Remus casi riendo.

-En serio – replicó James.

-Pero si la vez en que te desprecio Lily, te mostraste muy aguado, triste, y no querías ni hablar, ni ver a nadie además ahora estás tan entusiasmado en que Lily pueda ser tu amiga o incluso algo más – dijo Remus.

-Pe…per…pero yo… yo, está bien – se resignó James.

-Me gusta demasiado Lily, la amo, la amo como si fuera la única cosa en el mundo de la que no puedo vivir sin ella – dijo James casi enfadado porque nada más le terciaban sus amigos.

-Eso queríamos escuchar, que lo aceptaras y que al fin puedas decirlo con voz clara, fuerte y a la vez firme y segura – dijo Sirius feliz.

-Bueno ya está bien! Espero que dejéis de molestarme, desde que entramos al colegio me dicen lo mismo, es verdad que ya sabían que me gustaba, pero siempre temblaba o si no me daba miedo que ella pudiese enterarse y me rechazará – dijo James naturalmente.

-Claro, no hay problema – dijeron los 2 al unísono.

-Bueno ya tengo sueño mañana tendremos juego contra Ravenclaw, así es que tenemos que ahorra energías y madrugar muy bien porque ya saben ustedes que si no madrugo yo, no me levanto – dijo Sirius seriamente. [N/A: Claro Sirius Tu Juras! hahahaha

-Sí, claro, si tu lo dices Canuto – dijo James y le lanzó una almohada.

-Deberías de hacer lo mismo tú – dijo Sirius enojado y devolviéndole la almohada. [N/A: Almohada o cojín como le digan

-Tiene razón Canuto, primera vez de la que tiene razón en algo que no pueda justificarse – dijo Remus riendo.

-Ah que feo!, ya me sentí contigo Lunático, que feo – dijo Sirius algo sentido.

-No te creas Canuto, ya sabes que así soy yo – dijo Remus algo triste.

-Bueno te decía Cornamenta! Yo me voy a dormir, buenas noches Cornamenta! – gritó Sirius ignorando a Remus que suplicara que lo perdonará pero Sirius no le hizo caso.

-Sí, hasta mañana Canuto, también tu Lunático – dijo James bostezando, se puso el pijama y se fue a acostar y después fingió que ya se había dormido, pues Remus y Sirius seguían discutiendo.

Remus al ver que James ya se había "dormido" fue de nuevo a la cama de Sirius…

-Perdóname…Sirius…Por favor…Te lo pido de rodillas…Por favor… Ándale… - decía Remus llorando e hincado.

-No, yo no lo haré jamás, tú crees que fue gracioso lo que dijiste? En serio Lunático que si ha si vas a ser no quiero que seas mi amigo y tampoco no creo que Cornamenta quiera al igual que yo – dijo Sirius sin voltearlo a ver y se cubrió con la colcha o manta.

-Sirius, por favor perdóname, no quise hacerte sentir mal, es que también tú eres así solo quise que tú supieras como te ves mal, haciendo lo que te acabo de hacer yo, o en tu caso, como lo que tú haces cuando alguien tiene problemas o quieres hacer sentir mal a la gente sin hacerlo adrede – chilló Remus que lloraba.

-Está bien Lunático pero no llores, que dirá Cornamenta, que somos novios o algo y luego no quiero pensar lo que me dirá mañana en el partido – masculló Sirius.

-Los estoy escuchando – dijo Cornamenta riendo.

-Quee? Todo el tiempo estuviste haciéndote el dormido y escuchando nuestra conversación? – dijo Remus algo preocupado por la confesión que había hecho a Sirius.

-Claro, como no lo iba a hacer, y perderme la ridiculez que estabas haciendo Lunático debiste haber visto tú cara, y tú Sirius lo hubieras visto, en serio casi me quería reír pero no podía porque quería escuchar todo lo que decías – dijo James riendo sin parar.

-Pero bueno más te vale no contarle a nadie, porque me las vas a pagar ok? – dijo Remus desafiante.

-Jajajajaja si claro Lunático, en fin, ahora si me duermo, que descansen – dijo James sonriente.

-Hasta mañana Cornamenta, que descanses – dijo Sirius bostezando de nuevo.

-Hasta mañana Lunático, que duermas bien – dijo Cornamenta algo bajo.

Eso solo quería decir una cosa, que ya tenía sueño y que había sido un largo día por haber estado tan sonriente con la pelirroja Lily Evans y por haber ganado el concurso de Slughorn en el cual ganaron el primer lugar.

-Sí, hasta mañana Cornamenta, que descanses, tú también Canuto – dijo Remus ya durmiéndose.

-Sí, ya duérmanse – dijo Sirius quién se acostó de otra forma, y el chirrido de los palos de su cama se oyó y se durmió.

Eso solo quería decir una cosa, que ya tenía sueño y que había sido un largo día por haber estado tan sonriente con la pelirroja Lily Evans y por haber ganado el concurso de Slughorn en el cual ganaron el primer lugar.

Así se durmieron Sirius y Remus, quienes bostezaron se quedaron pensando un rato en sus respectivas parejas y así, éstos y James se durmieron pensando y soñando con Lily, Gabriela y Natalia cada uno.

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Dejen Reviews!**

**Solo píquenle al go que está ahí más abajito. ×D**

**Bueno, lo siento por el Capitulo Especial del 14, pero es que ya saben cuales fueron mis problemitas o mis sorpresas…**

**Me iré con mi novia a pasear, así que no tengo tiempo ahora de escribir T.T , en fin, que pasen un excelente día.**

**Bueno, me despido…**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

**At. Chriztopher Potter Black**


	4. Encuentro Inesperado

Volví Gente! Después de Dos Meses ¬¬ es que entenderán que la flojera me mató, además son últimos días de escuela y no he tenido tiempo para pensar, pero ya lo hice y les vengo con un capítulo quizá interesante :P en fin! Espero que se encuentren bien y así, ah por cierto publiqué un songfic espero que pasen a leer también!

Bien sigamos con el fic…

Cap. 4 Encuentro Inesperado

La mañana siguiente todos se levantaron con entusiasmo, era el día de Halloween, ya todos tenían traje salvo algunos despistados que no se acordaban.

James llevaría un traje de diablo, claro el se creía diablo al igual que Sirius pero James escogió primero el traje de diablo; a Sirius no le quedó alguna otra opción y escogió el vestuario de vampiro porque James le ganó el de diablo y según Sirius, el vampiro era otra mejor elección y las chicas morirían por él; Remus prácticamente escogió de hombre lobo, como ya era dado a su condición, pensó que era lo mejor, pues así no batallaría para encontrar un traje adecuado.

Los merodeadores bajaron a desayunar algo, comieron rápido pues ese sería un día inolvidable, como era Halloween, todos los estudiantes no tendrían clases y así los alumnos podrían escoger y arreglarse para su grandioso día de Halloween. Los profesores también no trabajarían y claro que también irían a vestirse de algún personaje especial.

Lily, Natalia y Gabriela también bajaron a desayunar se toparon con los merodeadores quienes les dedicaron una sonrisa y les hicieron con señas que se sentarán, esto puso en shock a las mencionadas quienes cuchicheaban diciendo que ese comportamiento tan formal y caballeroso era simplemente una travesura más de los merodeadores.

Se sentaron y platicaron entre ellas de tanta formalidad en los merodeadores.

-Que les pasa a éstos? – dijo Gabriela.

-No lo sé, pero tengan por seguro que traman algo, además miren lo felices que están, de seguro una de sus bromitas nos sorprenderán, más le vale que no a ese James – dijo Lily poniendo cara de enfado.

-Claro Lily, tienes razón, no cabe duda que será eso… Espera un minuto! Desde cuando le dices James a Potter? – dijo Gabriela guiñándole un ojo.

-No es nada, es que ya me cansé de decirle Potter, o qué? No puedo decirle simplemente James? – dijo Lily tranquilamente y luego mirando a James dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Bueno, es que es raro que lo hagas Lily – dijo Natalia y viendo que Gabriela asentía.

-Como sea, pero más vale que subamos y arreglemos todo lo que nos pondremos esta noche – dijo Lily entusiasmada.

Apenas se retirarían, cuando llega Dumbledore y amplifica su voz para que todos lo escucharan.

-Antes de que empiecen a ir a sus respectivos dormitorios para arreglarse y vestir sus grandiosos vestuarios, me gustaría que todos sepan lo siguiente – abrió un pergamino y siguió diciendo – Habrá un concurso de los mejores vestuarios, habrá grandes sorpresas y pasaremos una auténtica y original noche de Halloween, que todos se diviertan y suerte – dijo Dumbledore mientras los oyentes aplaudían.

-Escucharon eso chicas? Habrá un concurso de disfraces, tendremos que arreglarnos muy bien para que de perdido alguna de nosotras gane – dijo Lily emocionada.

-Si, vayamos pues a arreglarnos, como empieza a las 8 solo nos quedan 10 horas, así tendremos mucho tiempo para lucir muy bellas – dijo Natalia feliz.

-Pues que esperamos! Vayamos a preparar todo y esperar lo que venga mas adelante – dijo Gabriela entusiasta.

-Oyeron? Que exageradas son esas 3, no sé porque las chicas tardan tanto en bañarse, vestirse, maquillarse y arreglarse, que desesperante – dijo Sirius riendo mientras abría la puerta de su dormitorio ya que también ellos se vestirían.

-Pues sabrá Dios, pero a ti que te importa? Digo, mí Lily luce más preciosa cuando se arregla, además es más guapa y por eso todos se le quedan viendo ¬¬ - dijo James.

-Si tú dices – dijo Sirius silbando. A lo que James solo lo miró con desprecio.

-Pues no solo tú Lily, también Natalia se ve mejor cuando se arregla – dijo Remus tratando de hacer olvidar el comentario de Sirius.

-Y que me dicen de Gabriela? También luce muy bien cuando se arregla – dijo Sirius mirando con enfado a James.

-No creas aún que he olvidado tu comentario ¬¬' Padfoot – replicó James.

Y así siguieron discutiendo, pasaron horas y horas hasta que llegaron a la conclusión de que todas lucían bellas cuando se arreglaban. Remus miró la hora, 15:30 , eso solo significaba que les quedaba menos de 3 horas para "arreglarse".

-Con toda esta discusión, ya perdimos más de 3 horas y solo nos queda 2 horas y media para ducharnos y vestirnos – dijo Remus mostrándoles su reloj.

-Ves Padfoot! Contigo no se puede hablar, ni siquiera llegar a un acuerdo – dijo James sacado de quicio.

-Perdóname Prongs! Pero es que un tema respecto a las mujeres es complicado, sobre todo sus facciones, sus cuerpos tan … – dijo Sirius haciendo señas de una mujer perfecta.

-Complicado? Por favor Sirius! Eres uno de los mujeriegos de casi todo Hogwarts y aún así no has encontrado alguna razón acerca de la tardanza de las mujeres? – dijo James cansado de repetirle lo mismo. –Ja! Obvio se tardan porque se están poniendo guapas, hermosas, divinas…

-Bueno, bueno, ya, quedamos en que todas lucían hermosas cuando se arreglan, punto! – esta vez hablo Remus.

-Bien – dijo James – ahora tomaré una ducha, ya que con tanta discusión no puedo estar calmado.

Plan! Se oyó el portazo de la puerta del baño, James la había cerrado muy fuerte.

-Ay Canuto! La verdad Cornamenta tiene razón, sacas de quicio a cualquier gente, aún así quien sabe como te ha podido aguantar todos estos años – murmuró Remus negando con la cabeza.

-Bueno ya pasó todo! Ya déjame en paz! – dijo Sirius enojado.

-Solo digo la verdad, pero bueno – dijo Remus como ya cambiándole de tema.

10 minutos después salió James, parecía que estaba más tranquilo y se había relajado.

-Hasta que sales! Ya llevas ahí 20 minutos! Que tanto haces en el baño? – preguntó Sirius.

-Por favor! 20 minutos?, tu eres el que tardas 20 minutos en el baño – bufó James.

-Desde cuando te importa lo que hago? – dijo James aún enfadado con Sirius.

-Tú me importas mucho Cornamenta… – dijo Sirius cabizbajo.

-Sí que raro que hasta ahorita te importe lo que hago no crees? – dijo James.

-Vamos Jamsie, siempre lo he hecho… - dijo Sirius.

-Jamsie? – volvió a bufar James.

-James! En serio perdona lo que dije de Lily, es que tú sabes, me estresa estar discutiendo – dijo Sirius.

-No crees que hubieras pensado antes de decir las cosas? – dijo James enfadado.

-Pero… - trato de decir Sirius pero fue interrumpido por James.

-Pero nada, ves lo que causas Canuto? – dijo James.

-Ya lo siento, sabes que no lo dije en serio, sabes que así juego, vamos Cornamenta – dijo Sirius hincado y rogándole que lo perdonará.

-Está bien! Pero recuerda será de las últimas veces por las que te perdone – dijo James.

-Si, no hay problema, no volverá a suceder, Amigos? – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

-Amigos! – asintió James y se dieron la mano y un abrazo.

-Bueno ya! Puedes soltarme Canuto, me estás asfixiando – dijo James.

-Claro perdón – dijo Sirius.

-Bueno parece que ya el ambiente se pone mejor, en fin los dejo solos, iré a refrescarme yo – dijo Remus entrando al baño.

-Qué rápido entró – dijo Sirius que se había quedado con la toalla en el hombro.

-De algún modo, sus transformaciones le ayudan a ser más ágil – dijo James.

-Y qué esperas? – preguntó Sirius.

-Espero a que te salgas – contestó James sabiendo la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Por favor Canuto – dijo Sirius.

-Salte – dijo James contando.

-Pero… es que… yo… - trataba de hablar Sirius.

-Ahora! – gritó James y Sirius salió corriendo del dormitorio.

8 minutos después James se había cambiado, ropa casual, luego salió Remus vestido y Sirius entró para ducharse.

-No tardas nada Remus, apenas 8 minutos que salí y ya entró y sales, a eso si se le llama baño express – dijo Sirius riendo.

-Canuto, mientras el entró nosotros estábamos platicando, ha durado casi lo mismo que yo – dijo James.

-Oh bueno, yo ya le decía a Cornamenta que tus habilidades de tus transformaciones te hacen más ágil – dijo Sirius.

-Si claro Canuto – dijo Remus por la mirada de James.

-Bueno está bien! No me mires así Cornamenta, tú lo dijiste – dijo Sirius.

-Bien, pero ya date una ducha que solo nos queda una hora y media, y hay que bajar antes para preparar la travesura a esas serpientes – dijo James sonriendo.

-Claro – dijo Sirius y cerró la puerta.

-Bueno, que no espere abajo, no Lunático? – dijo James.

-Sí, bueno y a donde vamos? – dijo un Remus hambriento.

-Pues, tengo hambre y parece que tu también, por tanto iremos primero al Gran Comedor para desayunar algo y luego… - dijo James interrumpido por Remus.

-Pero y si Canuto baja y nosotros no estamos ahí y luego si nos ve comiendo? Ya sabes se enfadará y luego te lo va a echar en cara, para evitarnos de problemas… esperémoslo – dijo Remus.

-Bueno, bajemos a la Sala Común – dijo James.

-Si me parece buena idea, mientras esperamos a Sirius, deja ir por un libro y bajamos – dijo Remus buscando el dicho libro.

-Bien, yo sacaré la hoja donde está el plan de las asquerosas serpientes – dijo James sonriendo.

Después bajaron y se sentaron a leer.

20 minutos eternos para James y Remus… bajó Sirius animoso.

-Rápido, que no ven que no alcanzarán comida? Si no van ustedes, su problema, yo iré ahorita mismo – dijo Sirius haciéndolos parar.

-Incrédulo! Egoísta! – dijo Remus guardando su libro y fulminándolo con una mirada fea.

-Qué? Por qué me dices eso? – dijo Sirius inocente.

-Y todavía preguntas? – dijo James también mirando a Sirius como Remus lo había hecho.

-Pueden decirme de una maldita vez, que les pasa? Que les hice para que me vean así? – dijo Sirius enojado.

-Pues llevamos casi media hora desde que te metiste a bañar y hasta ahorita bajas? – dijo Remus haciéndole ver su tardanza.

-Y qué con eso? – preguntó Sirius.

-Por dios Canuto! Sabes que signfica 30 minutos estar bañándote? Y dices que soy el más tardado y no sé qué! En fin ya bajemos! – bufó James irritado.

-Pero qué les hice? – volvió a preguntar Sirius.

-Tardanza, eso es lo que hiciste, después de que debemos preparar la broma a los Slytherin, de perdido vamos por algunos bocadillos con los elfos porque a Remus ya se le antojó comer chocolate – dijo James dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Vamos Cornamenta, solo es un pastelito de chocolate o una nieve, pero que sea chocolate, solo para mantener el azúcar dentro de mi cuerpo y que no me baje tanto – dijo Remus a quién se le hacía agua la boca.

-Si tú dices – dijo James negando con la cabeza.

-Vamos – propuso Sirius.

Llegaron después a las cocinas de Hogwarts y les pidieron a los elfos que les trajeran nieve N/A: helado de chocolate para Remus, pudín para Sirius y algunos caramelos para James.

Así lo hicieron los elfos, James y Sirius solo veían como Remus se atragantaba del chocolate y como se comía el helado, por lo que Sirius y James lo esperaron pero Remus seguía pidiendo otro tazón de helado de chocolate.

-Y según tu Lunático, dijiste que debías mantener equilibrado el azúcar y ahora ya te excediste, y creo que viene la peor parte – dijo James preocupado al ver la mirada de su amigo.

-Es que es irresistible, no puedo contenerme a no comer helado de chocolate – dijo Remus metiendo la cabeza al plato y luego lamiendo los residuos de helado que aún quedaban en el tazón.

-Bien, ya vámonos! Que se nos hace tarde! Gracias por la comida! Ahora ya vámonos! – dijo Sirius levantándose y entregando los platos a los elfos que miraban atónito a Remus.

-Pero Black! Que haces? Aún me faltaba un último plato! Mas te vale que regreses por el – dijo Remus enojado.

-Lunático! Basta! Ya comiste suficiente! Era solo un postre para que las ideas se nos vinieran a la mente, no íbamos a las cocinas solo porque tú querías, no lo hacíamos por ti, en ese caso no hubiéramos venido, tú y solo tú quería venir a comer, nosotros no – gritó James.

-Pero…Pero…Pensé que ustedes lo hacían por mí – dijo Remus viéndolos con cara de ofendido.

-Al principio, pero recuerda que tú mismo dijiste que solo era para pensar mejor – le recordó James.

-Ah, bien, está bien! Ya larguémonos de aquí para realizar la est… la broma – dijo Remus tranquilizándose.

-Bueno, Lunático, Canuto, algunas ideas para realizar las bromas? – preguntó James emocionado mientras iban caminando.

-Que tal… – dijo Sirius interrumpido por James.

-Esa no Canuto! Ya la habías contado – dijo James.

-Y si… – trató Sirius de decir pero fue cortado por James de nuevo.

-De nuevo esa? Canuto se te van las ideas! – dijo James con cara de desaprobación.

-Lo tengo – gritó Remus.

-Está muy anticuada Lunático – dijo James.

-Pero si… - probó de nuevo Remus.

-Entiende que ya pasaron a la historia esas Lunático! – dijo James negando con la cabeza.

-Sabes qué! Me largo, Quédate aquí con Canuto y hagan su estúpida broma! – dijo Remus dispuesto a marcharse a la Sala Común.

James lo miró atónito y busco respuestas con Sirius pero esté solo se limitaba a negar o a decir que no sabía lo que le pasaba a Remus.

-A ver, cuál es tu problema? Por qué te enojas? – preguntó James interceptando el camino de Remus.

-Hmm deja ver! El problema es que te interesas por ti mismo! Digo, no me pediste autorización para saber si quería venir con ustedes a hacer la estúpida trampa, broma, travesura lo que quieras llamarle! O me pediste autorización para retirarme de las cocinas? Mira Potter, si así estarán las cosas, olvídate de que tienes un gran amigo que solo lo usas para tu beneficio propio! Y tratándolo como a un esclavo – dijo Remus y dando la vuelta se marchó.

Sirius y James seguían pensando, tratando de analizar las palabras de Remus, luego cuando reaccionaron, subieron a la Sala Común, no lo encontraron y subieron al dormitorio.

-Váyanse! No tienen nada que hacer aquí! – gritó exasperado Remus.

-Pero, a ver, primero cálmate – dijo James lo más tranquilo posible.

-Calmarme! Como dices eso, después de tus estupideces? – dijo Remus irritado.

-Hey Hey Hey! Basta! Calmate, te calmarás por las buenas o por las malas? Tú decides – dijo James sacando su varita.

-Cornamenta! No lo harás verdad? – dijo Sirius.

-Pues si la situación lo demanda, lo haremos por las malas – dijo James guiñándole un ojo.

-Me estás retando? – preguntó Remus.

-No quiero pelear, ya solo perdóname! No quise ser tan duro contigo, es que me molestó que te quedarás ahí comiendo cuando en realidad solo íbamos como si fuera un bocado antes del banquete de Halloween y preparar la broma a las serpientes, pero nunca pensé que te irritarías, me perdonas? – preguntó James poniendo cara de perro lastimado. (N/A. me refiero al perrito Remy de las caricaturas Rem y Stimpy, como cuando Remy se siente lastimado pone su ojo con una lágrima. ;))

-Bien! Pero en serio, tus comentarios tan "groseros" pueden ofender a la gente – dijo Remus.

-Sí, te prometo que no lo haré – le dijo James tendiéndole la mano.

-Perfecto! – contestó Remus estrechándole la mano.

-Cornamenta, por qué a él no lo amenazas como a mí? – preguntó Sirius molesto.

-Simple! Porque tú siempre te pasas de los comentarios que dices y ni sabes lo que dices, además con Lunático puedo llevar una mejor conversación más civilizada y menos escandalosa como la tuya – contestó James divertido.

-Vas a morir Lunático, me robas a mi mejor amigo! – dijo Sirius con rabia mientras bajan de nuevo a preparar la broma.

-No seas tan exagerado! Recuerda que los 2 son mis mejores amigos – dijo James.

-Pero soy mejor amigo que Remus verdad? – preguntó Sirius.

-Hmm – murmuraba James mirando hacia arriba.

-Verdad? – repitió Sirius.

-Ya te lo dije, no tengo preferencias! Para mí los 2 son como los hermanos que jamás tuve – dijo James volteando a ver a Sirius y a Remus.

-La verdad, no pensé que fueras a decir eso Cornamenta – sugirió Remus.

-Por qué lo dices? – preguntó James.

-Es que antes, nadie me había dicho que significaba como un miembro de una familia, es como algo que nunca me pudiera esperar y menos de ti, quién diría que me considerarías tu hermano? – dijo Remus sonriendo.

-Por favor Lunático! Pensé que eso ya lo sabías, sabes que siempre van a ser alguien importante en mi vida, además de Lily y mi familia – dijo James muy feliz. Sirius asintió y Remus también.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí – dijo Sirius observando la puerta de los Slytherin.

-La trampa será… - trató de decir James. – Por Merlín! No recordaba que aún no planeábamos la broma – dijo James.

-Verdad! – dijo Sirius tratando de encontrar una respuesta rápida pero útil como trampa para esos odiosas serpientes. N/A: Me emocioné :P

-Podríamos ponerle la típica trampa de que cuando abran la puerta y pasen se caigan al vacío – sugirió Remus.

-Buena idea, pero tenemos que hacer notar que fuimos nosotros! Ya saben, siempre somos nosotros, pero al menos recordarán una nueva broma cada día de Halloween – dijo James.

-Y que será? – pregunto Remus.

-Pensaba, en aplicarles la técnica que me dices, pero en vez de caerse al vacío, les caerá moco de troll y quizá un olor muy nauseabundo y desagradable – dijo James.

-Excelente! – dijeron Sirius y Remus al mismo tiempo.

Y así tardaron más de una hora en preparar la trampa, hasta que por fin lo lograron y satisfechos regresaron a la Sala Común.

-Solo nos quedan 45 minutos! Nos llevamos mucho peleando y preparando la trampa – dijo Remus agitado porque acababan de terminar de correr.

-Y también gracias al chocolate Remus! – dijo Sirius dejándose caer en el sillón.

-Pero qué demonios hacen? Levántense! – dijo James.

-Qué pasa? – dijeron los 2 receptores al unísono.

-No sienten o mejor, no les parece que huelen mal? – preguntó James mientras veía a Sirius y a Remus olerse el cuerpo.

-Merlín! Me temo que fue el moco de troll y ese olor asqueroso – dijo Sirius.

-No me digas! – contestó sarcástico Remus.

-Pues ya te lo dije – dijo Sirius ganándose un golpe fuerte en la cabeza por parte de James.

-Jajajajaja – rió Remus.

-Te lo mereces! – afirmó James.

-Pero que te pasa!? – preguntó Sirius.

-Obvio que Lunático lo decía en modo de sarcasmo ¬¬' – dijo James.

-Ah entiendo! ... Pero última vez que me sueltas un manotazo en la cabeza, vaya que me ha dolido – dijo Sirius sobándose la cabeza al momento en que se dirigían al dormitorio.

-No tienes remedio Canuto! – dijo Remus.

-Bien, me iré a bañar tengo que estar limpio, guapo y oler bien frente a las chicas, verán que con mi traje de vampiro todas soltarán suspiros – dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-Claro, alguna vez no lo han hecho alguna de ellas? – preguntó Remus.

-Quizá pero ahora pues hasta las profesoras preguntarán: quién es ese chico tan atractivo con el traje de vampiro que hace que las chicas suspiren por él? – dijo Sirius.

-Pues es Canuto, el que siempre … - dijo James aguantando la risa.

-El que siempre qué? que ibas a decir? – preguntó Sirius levantando una ceja.

-No nada, nada –dijo James creyendo haber metido la pata.

-Ah! Pues más te vale Potter – dijo Sirius y se metió al baño.

Luego ya James y Remus se pusieron a jugar snap explosivo, obvio al final ganó James y tiempo después Sirius apareció caminando a su cama.

-15 minutos! Tiempo récord Canuto! – dijo Remus divertido.

-Jajaja 15 minutos! Nada más porque no quiero que sufran desgracias y lleguen tarde a la fiesta de disfraces – dijo Sirius enfadado.

-Bueno, pudiste haberte tardado, no era necesario que te hicieras el sufrido – dijo James también divertido.

-Ya no sean bromistas y vayan a ducharse! – gritó Sirius.

-Bien, sigo yo – dijo Remus que se metía al baño.

Después de que Remus se metiera al baño y cerrara la puerta Sirius habló.

-Y bien? – dijo Sirius.

-Bien qué? – respondió James.

-No te hagas, se que tienes un plan para que esta vez Lily no se te escape – dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-Ok, no te puedo mentir, si lo tengo… cual es el punto? – preguntó James.

-Con razón! Por eso querías el traje de demonio verdad? – pregunto Sirius ahora.

-Pero no le encuentro la lógica – dijo James.

-Es obvio, que de alguna manera, supiste que Evans irá disfrazada de ángel, el problema aquí es como lo descubriste? – preguntó de nuevo sirius.

-Un merodeador jamás revela sus secretos – dijo James sonriendo triunfante.

-Ni por qué seamos los mejores amigos hermanos? – dijo Sirius casi ofendido.

-Está bien Canuto te lo contaré – dijo James recostándose en su cama.

-Si! Me gustaría saber exactamente como fue y cuando – dijo Sirius.

-Con exactitud no, porque no me acuerdo, vale? – preguntó James y Sirius asintió.

-Bien, pues solo lo sé porque lo presiento! – dijo James sonriendo.

-Idiota! – dijo Sirius riendo.

-Que querías que te dijera? – dijo James divertido.

-No se algo como utilice mi capa de invisibilidad, la vez que le llevaban algo a Lily, para observar el vestuario que le traían a ella y vi que era de ángel, así que opté por disfrazarme de diablo – dijo Sirius que miraba a James, ya que éste último tenía los ojos como platos.

-Como…Me estuviste espiando?... – balbuceaba James.

-Entonces si es verdad? – dijo Sirius sorprendido.

-Sí, pero como lo supiste? – dijo James continuando con los ojos como platos.

-Pues, digamos que no eras el único que estaba ahí – dijo Sirius feliz.

-Qué estabas haciendo? – preguntó James.

-No recuerdas nada? – preguntó Sirius.

-De qué? … Así lo recuerdo! Tú estabas conmigo entonces, pero como no me di cuenta? – se preguntaba James.

-Es porque me moví y luego tú te moviste al lado contrario y entonces tuve que correr a las escaleras para no ser visto, puesto que tú te habías acercado más a Lily para ver mejor el disfraz – dijo Sirius.

-Eres un … - dijo James pero fue interrumpido porque Remus había abierto la puerta bruscamente. –Sirius – termino de decir James.

-Que pasa Lunático? – dijo James que lo miraba serio.

-Dónde están mis chocolates? – preguntó Remus enojado.

-Tenías chocolates en el baño? – preguntó James.

-Están las envolturas, y como Sirius fue el último, me imagino que él los ha de haber comido – dijo Remus fulminándolo con una brusca mirada.

-Este… los chocolates? – dijo Sirius mirando hacia abajo.

-Sí – contestó firmemente Remus.

-Los chocolates? – dijo Sirius de nuevo.

-Sí, donde están? – fue Remus el que preguntó.

-Seguro que había chocolates? – decía Sirius lo mismo.

-Que sí! – gritó Remus.

-Pues adivina qué? – dijo Sirius.

-Qué? – se le acababa la paciencia a Remus.

-Adivina! – decía Sirius.

-Dime de una vez carajo! – dijo Remus totalmente enojado. (N/A: Diskulpeen el carajo, fue algo salido de control)

-Se los comió Peter – dijo Sirius finalmente.

-Por qué? – esta vez James habló.

-Es que me haría un favor, pero el tonto no lo cumplió! Y como no me había dado cuenta le dije que le daría chocolates de buena marca y que estaban en el baño y me dijo sé que son de Lunático, lo sé, pero no importa al fin y al cabo me cae mal, no importa si le robo toda la bolsa y fue a tu baúl Lunático y sacó toda la bolsa y se fue abajo a comerlos con alguien – dijo Sirius todavía con la cara agachada.

-En serio dijo eso, ese traidor? – dijo James enojado.

-No lo puedo creer de Peter! – dijo Remus sorprendido.

-Si! – dijo Sirius aguantado la risa.

En eso llega Peter…

-Cómo que te comiste mi bolsa de chocolates!? – preguntó Remus sosteniéndolo de la camisa.

-De que hablas? – preguntó Peter anonado.

-De mi bolsa de chocolates! – dijo Remus enojado.

-No tengo nada, y ahora suéltame que tengo mejores cosas que hacer como pelear contigo licántropo – dijo Peter soltándose de las manos de Remus.

-Hey Espera! Como que ahora ya te juntas con alguien que no seamos nosotros!? – preguntó James.

-La verdad, es que en Slytherin encuentras mejores amigos que aquí! – contestó Pettigrew.

-Tranquila rata traicionera! Como es que nos cambias por Slytherin? Eres un Gryffindor como encuentras amistad en un Slytherin – dijo Sirius enojado.

-Pues no sé, tu deberías estar en Slytherin no se que le habrás hecho al sombrero seleccionador que te escogió en Gryffindor! – rugió Pettigrew.

-Cierra la boca rata asquerosa y traicionera! – gritó Sirius sacando su varita y apuntando a la rata.

-Y me hablas de traición? Jajajaja mira quién lo dice, el que traicionó a su familia… - dijo Peter cortado por Sirius.

-Expelliarmus! – pronunció Sirius.

Peter salió del cuarto volando y rodando por las escaleras hasta la Sala Común…. (N/A: Se lo merece ese maldito! Traicionero…)

-Canuto que hiciste? – preguntó Remus.

-Lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo – contestó Sirius.

James pronunció un hechizo sacando todas las cosas de Pettigrew flotando por las escaleras y tirándolas afuera de la casa de Gryffindor. Al mismo instante en que Sirius sacaba a patadas a Pettigrew.

-No saben con quién tratan perdedores! – gritó Pettigrew cuando se dio cuenta que todas sus cosas estaban afuera por si ningún lado.

-Cierra la boca! Y lárgate de aquí! Más vale que no te acerques Pettigrew! – gritó Remus.

Ya cuando Pettigrew se llevó sus cosas y se perdió de vista…

-Quién te viera Lunático, te afectaría el chocolate? – dijo Sirius riendo.

-Por cierto mis chocolates – le recordó Remus.

-Bien lo siento! Lo hice yo! Perdóname pero tenía hambre y no había que comer pero es que los chocolates están bien deliciosos! – decía Sirius a quién se le hacía agua la boca.

-Está bien! Pero bueno vayamos a vestirnos bien! Mira que ponerme lo que encontré! Salí ridículo y lo bueno que muchos ya bajaron al Gran Comedor – dijo Remus.

-Sí, tienes razón! – dijo Sirius que llevaba puesto la camisa a medio abrochar y el pantalón de la escuela.

-Por Merlín! Ya se me hizo tarde! – dijo James subiendo las escaleras con Remus y Sirius.

-Para qué? – dijeron los amigos de James.

-Para darme una ducha! – dijo James apresurándose y metiéndose al baño.

Así pasaron 20 minutos y James salió del baño…

-Ya se tardó James… - dijo Sirius quien aún estaba sin ponerse su disfraz.

-Ya, no tarde tanto! – protestaba James.

-Bien, pues que crees? – dijo Sirius.

-Qué? Aún no bajan las chicas? – preguntó James.

-No, aún no! Ya llevan mucho tiempo! – dijo Sirius.

-Y dale con el mismo problema, entiende Sirius, no te lo repetiré a cada rato – dijo James.

-Está bien! Perdona, Pero bueno más vale que te vistas pronto! En una hora más se armará el baile y no debes perderte ni la oportunidad de ver a las serpientes pegajosas y verdes de moco ni tampoco tu grandiosa cita con Evans – dijo Sirius.

-Sí tienes razón – dijo James.

-Parecen tortugas, ni si quiera tienen su atuendo para la ocasión preparado – dijo Sirius riendo.

-Habla por ti Sirius! – dijo James riendo.

-Que! Verdad! Tienes razón, mi oportunidad de sorprender a las chicas antes de que todas estén abajo! Bien me arreglaré rápido! – dijo Sirius poniendo su disfraz al lado de él.

-Bien, pues parece que todos debemos apurarnos! – dijo Remus que ya se vestía.

Así se la pasaron vistiéndose, poniendo su atuendo a la perfección, mirándose en el espejo para ver si todo estaba en orden y no les faltaba algo. Así lo hicieron hasta que estuvieron de acuerdo.

El traje de James era de diablo, el disfraz era completamente rojo, con una diadema y encima los cuernos, luego la cola estaba pegada al pants, y se puso la máscara del diablo (la máscara se le pegaba a él) (N/A: Como la película de la máscara) , parecía un diablo de verdad! Como si el mismísimo demonio se hubiera aparecido en Hogwarts. El de Sirius fue de vampiro al estilo dracula, iba bien vestido, parecía todo un ejecutivo o alguien importante pues llevaba una camisa blanca, una banda roja a la altura de la cadera, un listón rojo amarrado al cuello sobre la camisa blanca, y con su capa, por dentro era roja brillante y por atrás negra. Su pantalón formal de color negro y zapatos negros brillosos. Por último el de Remus, solo se puso una polera blanca abajo y luego se puso el vestuario encima y al final la máscara, simple pero así no batallaría en encontrar guantes y la máscara.

-Me gustaron sus disfraces chicos – dijo Remus sorprendido.

-El tuyo tampoco está tan feo ni malo, es perfecto! Te queda perfecto! – dijo James devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Si Lunático, además mira el lado súper positivo, tus movimientos son iguales a los de un hombre lobo, así es que no tendrás problema por sí acaso te llegan a retar otros que se disfracen como tú, quizá y hasta digan que hay uno real dentro de Hogwarts jajaja – dijo Sirius haciendo reír a los demás.

-Jajaja, estuvo buena esa Canuto – dijo James pasando un brazo por el hombro del primero.

-Jajaja – rió Sirius y se le quedó viendo.

-Tiene algo de malo mi vestuario? Está roto? Tiene una descompostura? – preguntaba James preocupado.

- Me gustó tu vestuario Cornamenta, te aseguro que no hay mejor para sorprender a Lily por… - interrumpió James a Sirius dándole un pisotón .

-Cállate Canuto! – bramó James.

-Eso ha dolido! Pudiste haber avisado antes – dijo Sirius.

-De qué hablan? – preguntó Remus sospechoso.

-Este, mmm… de nada! Olvídalo Lunático – dijo James balbuceando.

-Pero Cornamenta? No podemos decirle? Al fin y al cabo digo, es uno de nosotros, no creo que vaya corriendo con Lily y decirle que espiamos sus cosas – dijo Sirius haciéndose para atrás pues sabía que James lo golpearía de nuevo.

-Por qué rayos espiaban las cosas de Lily? – preguntó Remus.

-Por nada, algo que se le salió a Sirius, creo que está delirando, Sirius que tal si vamos abajo… - decía James.

-Espera! Ahora me dicen, o sino gritaré frente a la puerta de las chicas que estaban espiando sus cosas – los amenazó Remus.

-Vas a morir Canuto! – le susurró James a Sirius y con una seña le hizo como si le fuera a cortar el cuello. Sirius solo pasó saliva y dijo – Pues resulta que James y yo estábamos investigando el atuendo preferido de Lily y pues de repente le apareció en la Sala Común, como se supone que todos estaban dormidos, nadie se iba a levantar y Lily aprovechó para sacarlo de la caja y verlo completamente – dijo Sirius de nuevo pasando saliva.

-En realidad, solo yo debía haber estado ahí, pero tú sabes cómo es Canuto, y se vino conmigo, no sé cómo no me di cuenta, en fin! Así que decidí ponerme un vestuario opuesto al de ella, y bien aquí ésta – dijo James sonriendo.

-Míralo, si no se te escapa nada Cornamenta – dijo Remus riendo.

-Pues la verdad, tienes algo de razón – dijo James también riendo.

-Como sea, vayamos bajando, antes de que ellas lo hagan, no queremos que nos vean – dijo Sirius.

-Esperen! Pongámonos la capa de invisibilidad, para que nadie se dé cuenta que somos nosotros, y también para que los Slytherin no se den cuenta en ese momento que fuimos nosotros los de la broma – dijo James bajando las escaleras y cubriéndose él junto con sus amigos.

-Aquí vamos! – dijo Remus.

Llegaron cerca de la estancia donde se encuentran los Slytherin y como ya había tocado el segundo timbre para que salieran todos los estudiantes puesto que el grupo anciado por casi todos los alumnos llamado _"Las Brujas de McBeth" _se presentaría a esa hora (6:30 pm) y todos querrían alcanzar un buen lugar para verlos.

-Y vienen en 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5… - dijo Sirius mirando su reloj.

-4, 3, 2, 1 y… - le siguió Remus a Sirius.

-En su cara Serpientes! – gritó James. Al momento en que varios Slytherin salieron y les cayó ese líquido nauseabundo y repugnante: moco de troll y más aparte otro olor desagradable.

-Jajaja! Se lo merecen! – dijo Sirius.

-Me debía Snape la que le hizo a mi Lily – dijo James sonriendo lleno de venganza pues Severus fue el primero en caerle el moco de troll.

-Me gustó la idea, aparte de ser sencilla muy creativa del moco de troll, guacala tendrán que bañarse de nuev y utilizar una gran porción de colonia N/A: perfume, loción etc. para que no se les quede esa peste – dijo Remus también riendo con ganas.

En eso los chicos se levantaron cuando fueron de nuevo a la Sala Común a dejar la capa de invisibilidad y llevar consigo el mapa del merodeador y sus varitas.

-Bien ahora sí bajemos, ya no hay nadie, y así podremos ir tranquilos al Gran Comedor – dijo James.

Bam! Se habían hecho las llamas más pequeñas…

-De seguro Dumbledore lo hizo, ese viejo nunca se le escapa nada, por eso las apaga, para que nadie ande rondeando por los pasillos – dijo Sirius.

-Ah que Canuto! – dijo Remus.

-Bien así mejor! Pasaremos desapercibidos – dijo James sonriendo.

-Vamos – dijeron los 3.

Y volvieron a salir, llegando al Gran Comedor, como apenas estaban anunciando al grupo favorito los merodeadores se sentaron.

-Y que haremos? – dijo Sirius aburrido.

-Qué quieres hacer? – preguntó James.

-Pues, no sé, no se me ocurre nada – dijo Sirius.

-Ahorita se pondrá mejor – dijo Remus feliz.

-Tú como lo sabes? – preguntó Sirius.

-Bueno ser prefecto, no solo es estar rondando los pasillos de Hogwarts y bajar puntos a los alumnos que no se encuentren en su habitación – dijo Remus sonriendo.

-Ooh! Que guardado lo tenías, ni siquiera nos pudiste haber dicho a nosotros – dijo Sirius haciéndose el ofendido.

-Bueno, es que no podía decirles… - decía Remus.

-Bueno como sea, ya pasó – dijo James.

-Y a ti qué te pasa? – preguntó Sirius a James quien veía como Lily movía sus caderas al ritmo del grupo musical.

-Mira como baila Lily suspirando – dijo James terminando con un gran y profundo suspiro.

-Ahora me escuchará esa Evans! Cómo se atreve a alejarme de mi mejor amigo!? – gritó exasperado Sirius.

-Canuto! Si le pones un dedo encima, te prometo que ya no te vuelvo a hablar – replicó James deteniéndole el brazo con su mano.

-Pero mira cómo te tiene! Te tiene embobado Cornamenta! Si sigue así te juro que… - trataba de decir Sirius.

-Ya te lo dije, un dedo encima y nunca me volverás a ver ni hablar en tu vida, te quedó claro? – puntualizó James serio.

-Sí – finalizó Sirius la discusión.

-Bueno como no hay nada que hacer, que tal si hablamos de lo que haremos saliendo de Hogwarts o recordando viejos momentos? – preguntó Remus.

-Pues si es una buena idea, que tal si hablamos desde nuestro primer año? – preguntó Sirius.

-Mejor desde la vez que nos conocimos, les parece? – dijo James.

-Bien! – asintieron Remus y Sirius.

-Recuerdo que cuando recibí mi carta, mis padres me dijeron que era la mejor escuela del mundo de magia y que en ese mismo instante fuimos a comprar todo el material, llego el día de subirme al Expreso de Hogwarts , me despedí de mis padres y como aún no conocía a nadie me senté en los últimos vagones y en eso Sirius abre la compuerta y dice que si se puede sentar le dije que sí y desde ahí nos conocimos, luego después llegaste tu Remus.

-Sí lo recuerdo… también era la primera vez que iría a una escuela de magia, así que mis padres me ayudaron con todo, recuerdo que les dije que qué pasaría con mis transformaciones y ellos me dijeron que Dumbledore se encargaría de eso y sí así lo hizo, me subí y como siempre soy tímido pensé que en los últimos vagones nadie se sentaría, y oh sorpresa! Todos estaban llenos excepto el de ustedes, así que les pregunte y me dijeron que sí y ya desde entonces somos los mejores amigos – dijo Remus sonriendo y luego mirando a sus otros 2 amigos.

En eso un mal olor venía de varios estudiantes entre ellos la pandilla de Severus Snape, quienes no hacían nada más que mirar con odio y buscar a Potter y compañía, pero al parecer no se encontraban ahí, o al menos eso creían.

-Qué asco! – se empezaron a alardear varios estudiantes y profesores diciéndoles que se fueran a poner algo nuevo y a bañarse. Así hicieron los Slytherin, se fueron a su Sala Común refunfuñando y maldiciendo lo menos audible posible. Lily y sus amigas que bailaban y cantaban se percataron de ello y no pudieron evitar hacer muecas de asco y también reir por el gran ridículo que hacían, todo eso indicaba a que James Potter y los merodeadores lo habían hecho.

-Jajaja, se lo merecen esas serpientes! – dijo Sirius.

-Jajaja, casi ningún Slytherin está aquí salvo algunos que se salvaron, se lo merecían – dijo James riendo también.

-Eso le pasa a Quejicus por molestarnos, otra que nos haga y le irá peor – continuó Remus.

-En fin! Como decía, sigamos con nuestro pasado… Sí como olvidar si hace 5 años de eso, recuerdo que ustedes eran unos niños muy tímidos, aunque todavía lo son, no, no se crean; luego ya como siempre yo peleándome con mi familia, pues querían que me sentara con ellos, yo no les hice caso y vine a parar con James sentándome y platicando sobre Quidditch o sobre Gryffindor – dijo Sirius quien hizo una pausa al recordar el estado de sangre de su familia.

-Sí, y luego ya cuando todos fuimos seleccionados en Gryffindor, luego la primera vez que tuvimos nuestro encuentro contra Snape, por ofender a los Gryffindor me paré y le metí un puñetazo diciéndole las verdades de los Slytherin – decía James sonriendo.

-Jajaja sí también se lo di yo y también Lunático, yo se lo di porque se te iba a venir encima y luego Lunático porque esa fue la primera vez que tendría su transformación y se salió de control y zaz! – decía Sirius carcajeando.

-Sí, y espero que se haya olvidado, sino para cuando salga de aquí me irá a buscar hasta matarme en mi casa o si no hasta el trabajo :S – dijo Remus cabizbajo.

-Pero que dices claro que no! Ustedes se vendrán a mi casa con mi familia, bueno al menos tu Remus cuando cumplas 17 te vendrás con Sirius y conmigo – dijo James sonriendo.

-Sí Lunático seremos como una familia, 3 hermanos que no se parecen en nada, pero que se llevan muy bien – decía Sirius también devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Seguros que quieren tenerme ahí con ustedes? – dijo Remus.

-Sí, ya te lo dijimos, seremos una familia! – repetía James.

-Gracias! No saben cómo me alegra ser su amigo – dijo Remus – en fin! Sigamos reviviendo los buenos recuerdos.

-Bien! Porque fue en segundo cuando nos enteramos de que Lunático se convertía en hombre lobo, nos dimos cuenta Canuto y yo porque en cada Luna Llena no estabas en tu cama y nos preocupábamos así que empezamos a investigar el por qué de los aullidos si cerca del Bosque Prohibido no había un animal así tan peligroso hasta que te seguimos y nos dimos cuenta – dijo James divertido por recordar las viejas travesuras y en los líos en los que se metían.

… y así pasaron contando y reviviendo sus anécdotas hasta que después de 2 horas de escuchar a las _"Brujas de McBeth" _y yendo por algunos cuantos vasos de jugo de naranja y algunos bocados, la plática de los merodeadores llegó a su fin.

-Miren, tengo un plan, para despistar a las chicas y a los demás de que estamos juntos y no levantar sospechas y yo tratar de ir con Lily nos separaremos, solo por esta noche chicos! – les propuso James.

-Qué…? O sea que nos cambias por ella? – preguntó Sirius.

-Sirius, no de nuevo? Solo es por ésta vez, tengo la corazonada de que Lily aceptará esta vez, estoy casi 100 por ciento seguro – dijo James – Por favor – le suplicó James a los otros.

-Está bien Cornamenta, ve al objetivo, te damos permiso – contestó Remus con una sonrisa.

-Le damos? – preguntó Sirius.

-Sí y más vale que no te opongas Sirius Black! – dijo Remus enojado.

-Pero…Es que como…ella… - decía Sirius.

-Gracias Sirius, te quiero más que ayer! Igual a ti Remus – dijo James abrazándolos.

-Como que nos quieres? – preguntó Sirius desconcertado.

-Es un decir! ¬¬' No pienses mal Canuto! – repuso James.

-Ok, está bien! Ahora ya puedes irte con Evans! – se volteó Sirius haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Yo lo tranquilizaré, vete con calma y sin preocupaciones – le dijo Remus.

-Gracias Lunático, sabía que podía confiar contigo y con Canuto – decía James luego ya se encaminaba directo a la pista de baile.

-Alto! Paren la música – gritaba la McGonagall.

El Dj paró la música y hubo abucheo.

-Silencio! Bien, me complace informarles que la administración docente (N/A: Maestros, etc) les hemos preparado un gran y divertido concurso. Trata de que cada estudiante escoje a la pareja que más se adecúe a su atuendo o que sea contrario al suyo. Por ejemplo, a ver, busquemos alguna pareja que no sepa quién es su enmascarado o enmascarada.

Allá – dijo McGonagall y apuntaron con la luz a Lily Evans – La Srita vestida de ángel con … - McGonagall siguió recorriendo con la vista hasta fijarse en James. – Usted el de diablo, claro! Las parejas pueden ser así como ésta que es opuesta o del mismo género de monstruosidad, como 2 angeles, 2 muertes, 2 hombres lobo, 2 vampiros, frankeistein y su esposa, etc, está claro? – preguntó McGonagall y al final agregó – El objetivo del concurso es encontrar a la pareja que baile mejor o que haga mejor dueto bailando. Los ganadores pasaran conmigo por separado para decirme de que casa son y darles 50 puntos a cada uno.

Todos asintieron y tuvieron solo 15 minutos para buscar a su pareja.

Como se esperaba, todas las chicas peleaban por Sirius…

-Hey! Esperen! Puedo bailar con todas, sólo hagan fila, recuerden que hay Sirius para todas – decía Sirius mientras sonreía y las demás chicas se ilusionaban por la acción del chico, soltando suspiros.

-Te ves muy sexy – decían varias chicas.

-Baila conmigo, por favor Sirius! – decían otras.

-Eres un amor, vamos llévame contigo – decían las demás.

-Ven conmigo! No te arrepentirás mi amor! – decían las chicas atrevidas.

-Esperen! Trataré de bailar con todas, no creo que sea posible! Me faltará tiempo! Caray! Dónde se encuentran James y Remus cuando los necesito!? – decía Sirius buscándolos con la mirada.

-También vendrán Remus y James? – preguntaron las demás con ojos brillosos.

-Pues se supone pero… - interrumpieron las chicas a Sirius.

-Escucharon! También vendrá el bombón de James! Y también otro bombón como Remus – gritaban las chicas como locas.

oOoOoOoOo

-Que descarado! – decía Gabriela observando el comportamiento de Sirius y como las chicas le arrebatan a "su" Sirius.

-Déjalo Gaby, así es él – le trataba de ayudar su amiga Natalia.

-Pero es que me molesta que esas malditas zorras se le peguen tanto a mi Sirius! – dijo Gaby furiosa sin percatarse de que había mencionado el pronombre "mi" que quiere decir pertenencia.

-Tú Sirius!? – preguntó Natalia impactada por el comentario.

-Huh? Por qué dices que mi Sirius? – dijo Gabriela haciéndose la que no sabía de que hablaba.

-Nada Gaby, olvídalo – le contestó Natalia extrañándose por el comportamiento y el modo en que hablaba de su Sirius.

oOoOoOoOo

-Pero es que James y Remus… - trataba de hablar Sirius pero de nuevo seguía interrumpido por las chicas.

-Y cómo se vistieron? – preguntaban.

-También vinieron como tú? – preguntaban otras chicas.

-Imagínense tener a los 3 galanes más codiciados, vestidos de vampiros y que te planten un dulce y delicioso beso cada uno, que emocionante! – decía una chica babeando por soñar con Sirius, James y Sirius.

-Yo quiero que me tomen! Que me hagan suya! – decía otra chica que se le pegaba demasiado a Sirius.

-Lo siento chicas! Tendrán que disculparme pero tengo un asunto pendiente – dijo Sirius tratando de salir del grupito de chicas que lo mantenían encerrado, mientras momentos antes veía como su Gabriela lo miraba y luego se giraba con Natalia. Sirius pensaba que tal vez estaba celosa de lo que le hacían a él.

-No te vayas! – decían las chicas sujetándolo fuertemente por el brazo y otras arrastradas por las piernas.

-Déjenme pasar! Tengo un asunto muy importante, será en otra ocasión – dijo Sirius que seguía viendo a Gabriela hasta que por fin se zafó del grupo de chicas.

Las admiradoras de James y de Sirius se quedaron desconcertadas y se preguntaban que qué había pasado?. Hasta que se dieron cuenta de que se dirigía con su compañera de curso y de su misma casa. Eso solo quería decir una cosa, Sirius estaba enamorado de Gabriela. La chica que siempre lo molestaba, ellas se preguntaban cual era la razón por la que Sirius se enamoraría de "esa tipa" que les robaba a su Sirius.

Claro que tarde o temprano, esa mocosa iba a pagar por ello, por robarle el corazón a Sirius, entonces daban por hecho que todas se reunirían para hacer sufrir a Gabriela…

-Gabriela, puedes venir un momento? – preguntó Sirius al llegar al lugar donde se encontraba ésta.

-Qué es lo que deseas Black!? – preguntó Gabriela enojada.

-Primero, puedes calmarte y luego decirme por qué estás así? – preguntó Sirius lo más calmado posible.

-Estar cómo? – preguntó irritada Gabriela – además estoy tranquila.

-Bueno creo que me voy, te veo luego Gaby, adiós Sirius – dijo Natalia despidiéndose.

-Adiós Natalia – dijo Sirius y le devolvió el ademán de adiós a Natalia.

-No me dejes con Black! – dijo Gabriela tratando de irse con Natalia.

-Preciosa, tú no vas a ningún lugar, tú te quedas con el Gran Sirius Black – le dijo éste a Gabriela que trataba de quitarse del brazo de Sirius.

-Si claro! Tú el Gran Sirius Black? Por favor! Díganme que no estoy en el sueño de Sirius Black en un mundo donde los sueños más estúpidos se realizan – dijo Gabriela tratando de zafarse sin conseguir éxito.

-Pues, no es un sueño! Es la realidad! Y para comprobártelo – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa pícara.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí Bla… - dijo Gabriela que no pudo terminar pues Sirius le había robado un beso. Al principio se dejó llevar pero reaccionó y…

Plaff! Una buena bofetada había recibido Sirius Black por parte de Gabriela quien se limpiaba la boca y escupía.

-No me digas que no te ha gustado? – le preguntó Sirius tocándose su propia mejilla y dando un suave masaje a causa del dolor.

-Qué te pasa Black!? – dijo Gabriela aún escupiendo.

-Me ofendes Gaby! – dijo Sirius.

-Primero, no se te vuelva a ocurrir darme otro beso, mucho menos enfrente de la gente, y segundo jamás me digas Gaby solo pueden hacerlo algunos amigos o parientes – dijo ésta indignada.

-No me digas que no te ha gustado el beso que te robé? – preguntó Sirius.

-No, fue asqueroso! – decía esta chasqueando la lengua.

-Claro que no! Bien que te dejaste un rato pero agarraste la onda y te quitaste – protestó Sirius.

-Me sorprendió que hicieras eso, más no lo disfruté ni me gustó, besas horrible! Estúpido! Te odio! – decía horrorizada Gabriela.

-Si yo beso delicioso! Nadie puede aguantar verme y luego besarme, por eso todas se derriten en mis labios, además si te gustó, no me niegues, porque sino para que te quedaste un tiempo algo estática, de seguro es por cómo beso… – decía Sirius viendo a Gabriela.

-Ya te dije que no! Fue asqueroso! Nunca más lo vuelvas a hacer idiota!– le amenazó Gabriela al joven Black.

-Está bien – le dijo Sirius – pero puedes decirme por qué cuando esas chicas se me acercaron te pusiste como celosa – le preguntó Sirius.

-Celosa? Por qué tendría que haberlo estado? Celosa de que ellas estén con un idiota!? De estar suspirando por alguien que no vale la pena, que solo les hace ilusiones para dejarlas y cambiarlas por otras, Ja! Por favor! No perderé mi tiempo con personas inmaduras como tú! Además! No ando haciendo cosas como andar de prostituta y buscando algún lugar para caer en la cama con un pobre diablo!– dijo Gabriela enojada pero reaccionando al final.

-Por qué tienes que ser dura conmigo? Por lo menos si me conocieras a fondo y realmente vieras que hay dentro de ésta persona, tendrías una mejor perspectiva de mí, además yo no soy ningún pobre diablo ni tampoco soy un violador! – dijo Sirius ofendido y dejando sola a la chica.

Quién diría que las palabras de Gabriela le dolerían en el fondo a Sirius?

La chica también se fue de ahí, que tonta había sido! Cómo pudo haber hablado así de Sirius? Ahora ella ya no lo vería a la cara, ni siquiera se cruzarían en la Sala Común ni hablarían nada de eso, había cometido el gran error de su vida, desde ese momento había perdido a su chico, al chico por las que tantas veces ella se muere al ver su rostro, había perdido al chico de sus sueños, a ese chico irresistible, jamás se podría perdonar ella misma ni tampoco pensaba que lo hiciera él…

-Con permiso chicas! – les dijo Sirius lo más amable que pudo y no sonar tan triste.

-Qué te hizo esa estúpida Sirius? – preguntó una chica de Ravenclaw de la misma generación de Sirius.

-Nada, ahora con permiso! – dijo Sirius haciéndola a un lado.

-Ya me conocerá a mí esa Gabriela! Nadie le hace nada a ninguno de mis 3 amores! – dijo otra chica.

-Mi pequeña angelita, ven conmigo, bailemos! – le propuso James a Lily. El vestuario de Lily era una perfecta túnica blanca, una areola que flotaba en su cabeza, un cordón atado de color dorado en la cintura y sus alas.

-Me parece que tu voz la he escuchado, me suena conocida – dijo Lily.

-Y eso importa? – le dijo James que se pegaba más a su Lily.

-Pues, tal vez, quizá no sé seas un Slytherin, y deberías saber que una Gryffindor como yo no acepta relaciones y menos con un Slytherin – dijo firmemente Lily apartándose un poco del chico.

-Pero si te dijera que no soy un Slytherin – preguntó el chico.

-Pues entonces, eso va cambiando más las cosas – dijo Lily sonriendo.

James se le quedó viendo mientras la música lo dejaba llevar por sus pensamientos, hundido en ellos, se imagino a Lily y a él frente al altar, sus mejores amigos serían los padrinos…

-Te pasa algo? – preguntó Lily viendo fijamente la mirada de James.

-No nada… - entonces si bailas conmigo? – fue esta vez que el chico preguntó.

-Está bien! Pero luego tendrás que darme algunas pistas para saber quién eres o ver el rostro de mi desenmascarado… así es si quieres que baile contigo toda la noche, tendrás que hacer lo que diga sobre quién eres – dijo Lily riendo.

-Lo que tú digas – dijo James sonriendo – Pero con una condición… - le dijo James.

-Dime – dijo Lily.

-Hasta el final de la Fiesta me quitare mi máscara y te diré quien soy – dijo James.

-Correcto! – asintió Lily.

-Me encanta como me miras preciosa – dijo James observándola a los ojos.

-Digo una vez más que me pareces conocido! – dijo Lily con una risita suave como un jiji.

-Jajaja, ya te dije amor, que me verás hasta la medianoche, por lo pronto solo espera, no comas ansias, casi son las 9, quieres ir por un trago mientras empieza el baile? – le propuso James levantando su brazo derecho y poniéndolo en su cintura como en forma de gancho.

-Si claro, vamos – contestó Lily entrelazando su brazo izquierdo en el hueco del "gancho". Luego James la apretó y se dirigieron hacia la mesa, luego fueron al lugar de las bebidas.

-Qué es lo que quieres de tomar? – le preguntó James.

-Lo que tú quieras – le contestó Lily.

-Te parece un buen ponche? – le dijo James.

-Sí, me parece perfecto – dijo Lily mientras se sentaba y James iba por las bebidas.

-Quién es ese chico? – le preguntó Natalia a Lily puesto que la primera los había visto, y Natalia no se perdería nada y le diría a Lily que le contará todo con detalle.

-Pues aun no sé, después de que McGonagall nos señalara se me acercó y me dijo que si quería ser su pareja y yo asentí – dijo Lily.

-Mírala, que atrevida Lily! – dijo Natalia riendo.

-Sí, lo sé, ojala y James no se entere de que soy la de ángel y que estoy con otro porque si no habrá problemas – dijo Lily.

-Pues a James no lo he visto, incluso ahorita Sirius estaba solo, ya sabes ligando y luego Gaby se le quedaba viendo y cuando éste volteó se dirigió con nosotros, pero antes de eso, Gaby mencionó que esas zorras no debían estar con su Sirius! Puedes creerlo? – dijo Natalia gritando.

-En serio? – preguntó Lily asombrada.

-Sí, a mí se me hace que Gaby está enamorada de Sirius, luego ya los vi de lejos y se estaban peleando, hasta que algo fuerte le dijo Gaby a Sirius que éste se fue y las otras chicas tratando de detenerlo, las empujó y se salió, parece que éste no es el día para los Merodeadores, excepto para Remus – dijo Natalia feliz.

-Y tú como vas con Remus? – le preguntó Lily a la otra.

-Pues bien, pero él no sabe que lo sorprendí con su disfraz de lobo, así que yo seré su lobita jeje – dijo Natalia.

-Como le haces? – preguntó Lily.

-Pues luego te cuento que viene tu chico, solo te diré que ya lo habíamos planeado – dijo Natalia despidiéndose de Lily.

-Quién era? – preguntó James.

-Era Natalia, una amiga mía – dijo Lily sonriéndole.

-Ah ok! Ten! Aquí está tu bebida – le dijo James pasándole la copa.

-Gracias – dijo Lily y le dio un sorbo ( N/A: trago) a la bebida y dijo – sabes?

-Qué pasa? – dijo James – No te gusto la bebida?

-No, no es eso, es solo que ningún chico me había tratado como toda una dama como lo haces tú – dijo Lily feliz.

-En serio? – preguntó James.

-Sí – le respondió Lily.

-Ni con todos esos chicos que pasan diciéndote piropos y todas esas cosas? – preguntó James enfadado por hacerse recordar a él mismo ese suceso.

-Pues no… pero espera un momento! – dijo Lily sorprendiendo a su pareja.

-Qué pasa? – dijo James asustado por el grito de Lily.

-Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Lily poniendo cara de "me debes una explicación".

-Pues, tengo mis métodos, tengo mis contactos, jajaja – dijo James riendo al último.

-Eres un chico lleno de sorpresas – dijo Lily.

-Y apenas es el comienzo – murmuró James aunque Lily lo escuchó.

-Cómo que apenas es el comienzo? – preguntó Lily – Es que acaso me tienes otras cosas preparadas?

-Claro, un chico galán siempre tiene algo guardado para sorprender a su chica o en este caso a su pareja, así que te esperan muchas cosas, es más ni siquiera las imaginas – dijo James viendo la expresión de su pareja desconcertada como perdida en los ojos de éste.

-Tengo algo? – preguntó James.

-No no es nada, es que no sé creo que tus ojos los he visto siempre, como sea…- dijo Lily.

-Srita – habló James – me concedería el honor de bailar con usted esta pieza? – finalizó haciendo una reverencia y poniendo su mano para que la chica se la diera y la pudiera besar. ... (N/A: que romanticoo :P)

-Claro – aceptó Lily y levantó su mano y James se la besó.

La levantó la tomó del brazo y la llevó a la pista, empezó a sonar "I Don't Want To Miss a Thing" de Aerosmith .. (N/A: haha es que me gusta esa canción) (N/A: Miss puede ser perder o extrañar ;) como lo prefieran leer ustedes :) ) (N/A: La letra está traducida por mí)

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing ...--...Podría permanecer despierto solo para oirte respirar  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping ...--...Verte sonreir mientras estás durmiendo  
While you're far away dreaming ...--...Mientras tu estás soñando a lo lejos  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender ...--...Podría dedicar mi vida en esta dulce rendición  
I could stay lost in this moment forever ...--...Podría estar perdido en este momento para siempre  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure ...--...Cada momento que pasé contigo es un momento que valoro

I don't wanna close my eyes ... -- ...No quiero cerrar mis ojos  
I don't wanna fall asleep ...--...No quiero quedarme dormido  
'Cause I'd miss you baby ...--...Porque te extrañaría bebé  
And I don't wanna miss a thing ...--...Y no quiero perderme nada  
'Cause even when I dream of you ...--...Porque incluso cuando sueño contigo  
The sweetest dream will never do ...--...El más dulce de los sueños nunca alcanzaría  
I'd still miss you baby ...--...Porque te extrañaría bebé  
And I don't wanna miss a thing ...--...Y no quiero perderme de nada

James se acercó más a Lily, pegando su cuerpo con el de ella

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating...--...Acostado cerca de ti, sintiendo tu corazón latir  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming ...--...Y estoy preguntándome que estas soñando  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing ...--...Preguntandome si soy yo al que estás viendo  
Then I kiss your eyes ...--...Luego besos tus ojos  
And thank God we're together ...--...Y le agradezco a Dios que estemos juntos  
I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever ...--...Y solo quiero estar contigo en este momento para siempre  
Forever and ever ...--...Para siempre y por siempre

I don't wanna close my eyes ... -- ...No quiero cerrar mis ojos  
I don't wanna fall asleep ...--...No quiero quedarme dormido  
'Cause I'd miss you baby ...--...Porque te extrañaría bebé  
And I don't wanna miss a thing ...--...Y no quiero perderme nada  
'Cause even when I dream of you ...--...Porque incluso cuando sueño contigo  
The sweetest dream will never do ...--...El más dulce de los sueños nunca alcanzaría  
I'd still miss you baby ...--...Porque te extrañaría bebé  
And I don't wanna miss a thing ...--...Y no quiero perderme de nada

I don't wanna close my eyes ... -- ...No quiero cerrar mis ojos  
I don't wanna fall asleep ...--...No quiero quedarme dormido  
'Cause I'd miss you baby ...--...Porque te extrañaría bebé  
And I don't wanna miss a thing ...--...Y no quiero perderme nada  
'Cause even when I dream of you ...--...Porque incluso cuando sueño contigo  
The sweetest dream will never do ...--...El más dulce de los sueños nunca alcanzaría  
I'd still miss you baby ...--...Porque te extrañaría bebé  
And I don't wanna miss a thing ...--...Y no quiero perderme de nada

I don't wanna miss one smile ...--...No quiero perder una sonrisa  
I don't wanna miss one kiss ...--...No quiero perder un beso  
I just wanna be with you ...--...Solo quiero estar contigo  
Right here with you, and just like this ...--...Justo ahora contigo, y como ahora  
I just want to hold you close ...--...Solo quiero abrazarte muy cerca  
Feel your heart so close to mine ...--...Sentir tu corazón muy cerca del mío  
And just stay here in this moment ...--...Y simplemente permanecer aquí en este momento  
For all the rest of time ...--...Para siempre (para el resto del tiempo)

Lily lo abrazó y siguieron bailando como vals, simplemente dando pasos de un lado a otro y mirándose.

I don't wanna close my eyes ... -- ...No quiero cerrar mis ojos  
I don't wanna fall asleep ...--...No quiero quedarme dormido  
'Cause I'd miss you baby ...--...Porque te extrañaría bebé  
And I don't wanna miss a thing ...--...Y no quiero perderme nada  
'Cause even when I dream of you ...--...Porque incluso cuando sueño contigo  
The sweetest dream will never do ...--...El más dulce de los sueños nunca alcanzaría  
I'd still miss you baby ...--...Porque te extrañaría bebé  
And I don't wanna miss a thing ...--...Y no quiero perderme de nada

I don't wanna close my eyes ... -- ...No quiero cerrar mis ojos  
I don't wanna fall asleep ...--...No quiero quedarme dormido  
And I don't wanna miss a thing ...--...Y no quiero perderme nada

Terminó la canción y se despegaron, cuando los demás estudiantes y profesores les aplaudieron y la amiga de Lily (Natalia) tomaba algunas fotos, pero aquélla pareja por estar tan embobada con su chico/a mirándose a los ojos no se percataron de que eran los únicos en la pista. Luego se fueron a una mesa a cenar.

-Ha sido genial, es la mejor balada que jamás haya bailado en mi vida! – le decía Lily a su enamorado quien le sonreía y asentía.

-También la mía, vaya esta noche es la mejor que me ha pasado – le dijo James.

Por otro lado, Remus había quedado en sorprender a Natalia…

-Que se supone que hace una pequeña lobita por aquí? – preguntó Remus pícaro.

-Pues, solo espero a alguien – dijo Natalia sin voltear a ver a Remus mientras iba a sentarse a una mesa.

-Y no seré yo al que esperes? – preguntó Remus.

-No lo cre… Remus!! – gritó Natalia muy feliz, se le notaba que le hacía falta el chico.

-Natalia – dijo Remus abrazandola.

-Tontito! Qué te pasa? Me hiciste esperar demasiado – le reprochó Natalia.

-Pues tenía que hacer algo importante – dijo Remus.

-Bueno, como sea… - dijo Natalia.

-Te parece si vamos a bailar? – dijo Remus.

-Adivinas mis pensamientos! Vamos! – dijo Natalia entusiasmada tomándole la mano a Remus.

-Que desesperada estás lobita – dijo Remus dejando soltar una risa.

-Pues la verdad es que tú me hiciste impacientarme – contestó Natalia.

Luego empezaron a bailar al igual que Lily y James, una balada, otra de rock y alguna que otra pop, pero decidieron ir a sentarse y a charlar un rato mientras Natalia veía a Lily, Remus miraba a James y se fijaban en lo emocionado que estaban esos chicos.

Mientras tanto Sirius se había ido al Bosque Prohibido, quería estar solo, no fue a la Sala Común porque estaría Gaby y no le parecería bien que ella estuviera ahí. Se recargó en un árbol y se sentó, pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, cómo se había atrevido Gabriela a hablarle así? No pensaba que ella fuera tan grosera o más bien tan directa.

Gabriela, como lo había previsto Sirius, se encontraba en su cuarto, llorando, por qué ese chico tenía que hacerla perder el control? Pero no era el chico, era ella, no podía controlarse cuando ese chico ojigris la miraba, se ponía nerviosa, evitaba a toda costa verlo a los ojos y a alejarse de él, pero ésta vez no habría a quién echarle la culpa, todas esas palabras no fueron un sueño, todo fue real, deseaba que la tragara la tierra, todo ese rencor que tenía se había convertido en tristeza.

Mientras Gabriela lloraba y pateaba las cosas por la desesperación, uno de los chicos más codiciados por el sexo opuesto derramaba algunas lágrimas, como había sido posible que el Gran Sirius Black llorará? Se preguntaban las chicas que lo miraban.

-Esa maldita me las pagará! – dijo una chica de Hufflepuff que observaba a Sirius y estaba como a unos 10 metros.

-Mírenlo, pobrecito, ahí tan solo, sin sus mejores amigos, y soltando lagrimas, que le ha de haber dicho esa estúpida- preguntaba otra chica de Gryffindor.

-Pues no sé, pero si Sirius sigue en ese estado de depresión emocional esa Gabriela quizá y hasta morirá! – decía otra chica.

Por otro lado, los otros 2 chicos (Remus y Natalia) estaban felices, estaban con la pareja que mas deseaban, Natalia por su parte sabía que Remus era el lobo y eso le hacía feliz, aunque Remus ya sospechaba de que Natalia lo había "investigado", no decidió hacer comentario alguno. Y siguió 

divirtiéndose con Natalia, riendo, contando anécdotas de sus grandiosas vidas, incluso alguno que otra mirada que se hacían para luego voltearse y sonrojarse y seguir platicando.

Pero los más felices de TODO Hogwarts eran James y Lily, que seguían bailando y no se cansaban de bailar y reír.

Los profesores y alumnos que con anterioridad habían visto a James y a Lily que no dejaban de bailar, estaban sorprendidos, se preguntaban de donde sacaban tanta fuerza, tanta energía, tantas ganas de seguir bailando.

James y Lily quienes seguían bailando, no dejaban de mirarse, daban vueltas danzando al ritmo de esos géneros de música, especialmente las baladas eran las preferidas, Lily aún se preguntaba quién era el chico, nunca antes había pensado que existiera un estudiante o más bien un compañero de ella que fuera tan caballeroso, a decir verdad, no era un chico de primero, ni segundo… ni de sexto, así que solo podría tratarse de uno de séptimo según ella.

-En que piensas querida? – le preguntó James.

-En ti, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de quien seas – dijo Lily riendo.

-Pronto lo sabrás son las 11:25 pm – dijo James.

-Falta media hora! – dijo Lily – pronto conoceré a mi pretendiente.

-Qué? Desde entonces no hemos parado de bailar – dijo James sorprendido.

-Así es! Te juro que nunca antes había bailado tanto! – dijo Lily.

De repente se empezaron a escuchar los aplausos y vitoreos de todos los alumnos, Lily y James voltearon desconcertados y sonrieron. Eso solo quería decir algo, quería significar que habían sido los ganadores.

-Y aquí tenemos a los ganadores! – gritó McGonagall viendo a Lily y dándole una sonrisa.

-Bravo! Bravo! Excelente! Muy bien! Fue la única pareja que nunca se detuvo y sus trajes son excepcionales, si podrían venir chicos, claro por separado, para que no se enteren quien es su pareja – dijo McGonagall.

Luego los amigos de ambos chicos fueron corriendo, Remus y Natalia fueron hasta la pista y vieron que Lily había ganado, obviamente Lily era la de ángel, su cara no la ocultaba ni la escondía.

-Está bien, voy primero! – dijo Lily riendo y dirigiéndose con McGonagall.

-Lily Evans! Felicidades! Mira que eres una de las mejores alumnas y me saliste muy traviesita eh? – dijo McGonagall riendo y llevándose a Lily algo alejado para que no las escucharan.

-Ay Profesora! Como dice eso! Si yo soy un ángel! No ve que por eso me vestí? – dijo Lily sonriendo con McGonagall.

-Ok, está bien! Trataré de creerle Srita. Evans pero dígame ya sabe quién es su travieso caballero? – dijo McGonagall sonriendo picaronamente.

-Me dijo que a la media noche me decía – le dijo Lily.

-Pues ojala que no sea un Slytherin – dijo McGonagall.

-No creo, incluso el me dijo que no era serpiente – le contestó Lily.

-Ah entiendo – asintió McGonagall.

-Pero sabe? Ese chico se me hace conocido, pero no me acuerdo, esa máscara que lleva pegada no me deja verlo bien, podría ser cualquiera – dijo Lily.

-Tienes razón! Y Felicidades de nuevo! Por ganar el concurso tenemos 50 puntos más – dijo McGonagall dándole un abrazo.

Lily sonrió y se marchó. El chico seguía parado ahí mientras los demás lo vitoreaban, pero James solo se centraba con su mirada en Lily, la chica con la que tanto soñó y que ahora no se esperaba, que tan siquiera una noche pudo bailar con ella, reír y hasta abrazarse, solo faltaba ese beso incluso antes de destaparse.

-Sigues! Ve ahí donde está McGonagall – dijo Lily señalándole el lugar donde estaba Minerva.

-Bien! – dijo y le agradeció James.

Y así se dirigió James con la Profra. McGonagall…

-De qué casa eres? – preguntó McGonagall.

-Profra McGonagall, no me reconoce? – preguntó el chico.

-Hmm, es que la máscara que traes puesta no me deja observarte – dijo Minerva.

-Observe muy bien mis ojos! – dijo el chico riendo suave y abriendo más los ojos para que pudiera notarlo.

-No puedo creerlo! – dijo McGonagall sorprendida.

-Espere Profra! No grite! No quiero que Lily se entere! No aún! – dijo James tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Pero en realidad eres tú James? – preguntó Minerva poniéndose la mano en la boca.

-Sí! – le contestó James.

-En serio? No puedo creerlo, tantos modales, tanta caballerosidad por parte de usted! No puedo creerlo Sr. Potter – dijo McGonagall.

-Es que cuando se trata de chicas, la caballerosidad es lo más importante – dijo James satisfechó con su respuesta.

-Lo ha cambiado mucho el amor Sr. Potter – dijo McGonagall.

-Pues algo así podría decirse, pero yo siempre he sido así, solo que cuando me hacen enfadar no hay quien me pare, jaja como sea profesora, entonces tenemos 100 puntos! – preguntó James feliz.

-Sí claro! – le dijo McGonagall abrazándolo – y todo gracias a ti y a Lily.

-Si – dijo James soltándose de Minerva.

-Bueno supongo que tienes que volver, así que ve con tu pareja, suerte! – le dijo McGonagall.

-Gracias! – dijo James y volvió con Lily.

Cuando regresó se encontraban los lobos, obvio que era Remus y pues nada más y menos que Natalia, James sonrió y se acerco.

-Podrían darme un rato a solas con esta hermosa chica - le sonrió James a Lily y guiñándole el ojo.

-Sí! Ah por cierto, Felicidades! – le dijo Remus.

-Si también Felicidades, nos hiciste ganar por lo menos 50 puntos a nuestra casa… - dijo Natalia cortada por Remus que se la llevaba a otro lugar del Gran Comedor.

-Vámonos, estos… - dijo Remus pero no se alcanzó a escuchar pues iban caminando muy a prisa.

-Y bien? Sólo te quedan 20 minutos y sabré quien eres.

-Podemos salir un momento? – le preguntó James poniendo cara del gatito de Shrek (N/A: xD)

-Sí, como quieras… - le dijo Lily.

Luego se salieron…

-Bien, creo que nada más me quedan 15 minutos antes de que ésta máscara se despegue… - dijo James rascándose la cabeza. N/A: Me parecioo muy Cenicienta pero pss hablamos de magia :P

-Jajaja sí! Algunas últimas palabras que decir! – le preguntó Lily.

-Lily Evans, antes que nada, quisiera decirte que eres la mejor bruja que ninguna otra y juntas! Eres una bruja excepcional, inteligente, demasiado hermosa! De otra manera, muchas gracias por aceptar ser mi pareja esta noche, creo que será la única y última vez! Porque no creo que te gustaría estar con un chico como yo, aunque realmente me duela para siempre que jamás voy a poder tenerte, por el simple hecho de no ser como te gustan los chicos, y también porque no soy el adecuado para ti… - se le había cortado la voz a James.

-Pero por qué a lo mejor eres el chico ideal de mi vida?, quizá no sea importante que seas de tal casa… me importa más ver el interior de las… personas que le importe una chica, que sepa entender y comprenderla, no apresurarla, en una buena relación… eso es lo primordial, lo elemental para una buena comunicación – dijo Lily entrecortada.

Luego James prosiguió - …Me gustaría que me regalaras un beso – terminó James apretando su labio inferior con los dientes.

-Un beso? – repitió Lily.

-Claro lo sabía, que tonto fui al decirte eso, bien… - decía James.

James nunca pensó que fuera a ocurrir, Lily había pegado sus labios a los de él, al principio e quedaron estáticos, pero luego el beso fue más dulce…

A Lily le habían encantado los labios de James, que le besó más fuerte. James le acariciaba la espalda, la chica se estremecía al sentir las manos de James frotar su espalda y ella lo acercaba más a su boca, se despegaron un momento por la falta de aire y siguieron con su tarea. Lily jamás había besado a un chico y esos labios tan carnosos y perfectos, la dejaron llevarse que abrió más su boca. James por su parte esperaba el momento necesario para que la chica le permitiera pasar su lengua por la boca de ella e iniciar una pelea, una batalla.

Y así lo hizo la chica, abrió otra vez la boca y sus lenguas chocaron, al principio las hicieron para atrás pero se acostumbraron y empezaron a recorrer y a explorar la boca de su acompañante, ese beso estaba lleno de dulzura y amor que se encontraban dormidos pero fueron expulsados al sentir un beso que según los chicos eran las más deliciosas bocas y los más carnosos labios perfectos que hubieran probado. Hasta que el beso fue disminuyendo y separar sus bocas para de nuevo sentir su aliento, su respiro, su agitación por el beso más hermoso que nunca hayan tenido.

-Ha sido un gran excelente beso Lily! – exclamó James lamiendo sus labios para dejar esa esencia dentro de su boca.

-Para mí también fue sensacional, es increíble como besas! Fue tan estupendo, no tengo palabras para describirlo! - decía Lily sorprendida y también probaba sus labios al igual que James para sentir su aroma, el sabor de esos labios perfectos.

-En serio que es el mejor que haya dado – dijo James.

-Si te hicieras ángel te daría alas – dijo Lily riendo.

-Ah con que sí! Y si tú te hicieras diablita te pondría el cuerno jaja – rió el chico.

Lily reaccionó analizando todo lo que había pasado, se había dado cuenta de quien era el chico! Por las palabras del chico y por los ojos se había dado cuenta! Quitando sus brazos se echó un salto para atrás y James se le quedó viendo algo atónito ante la reacción de Lily quién seguía parada hasta que al fin dijo:

-Ya sé quién eres! – le dijo Lily.

-En serio? – preguntó temeroso James.

-Sí y no me lo puedo creer!! – dijo Lily tapándose su boca y en ese preciso instante la máscara se fue desprendiendo de la cara de James dejando ver su rostro.

-James Potter! – gritó Lily.

-Sí – dijo James agachando la cabeza.

-No puedo creer que haya pasado toda la noche contigo bailando, y al final para darme un excitante beso – dijo Lily todavía sin creer lo que veía.

-Bueno, supongo que hasta aquí termina esta noche! Gracias por hacerme pasar una grandiosa y estupenda "velada" – le agradeció James.

-No puedo creer que me haya besado con un chico tan… - dijo Lily interrumpida por James.

-Tan arrogante? Tan estúpido? Tan infantil? Tan odioso? – siguió diciendo James.

-No eso no! – dijo Lily alterada.

-Claro que sí! – aceptó diciendo James.

-Tan atractivo, tan caballeroso, tan perfecto, tan inteligente y con mucho ingenio! – le gritó Lily.

-En serio eso piensas de mí? – le preguntó el chico.

-No lo pienso – dijo Lily.

James solo agachó la cabeza.

-Lo he comprobado! – gritó emocionada Lily. (N/A: Que chica tan bipolar!! Primero enojada ahora feliz)

-Te he gustado? – le preguntó James.

-Sí y la mejor parte es que no me lo esperaba de ti! – dijo Lily corriendo para darle un abrazo.

-Wow! No me esperaba… - dijo James pero Lily fue más rápida y dijo – Gracias por todo James!

-De nada, es lo que haría yo si tan solo pudieras fijarte en mí – dijo James fingiendo una mueca de felicidad.

-Qué dices? – dijo Lily.

-Si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad, podrías ver que hay magia dentro de este chico – dijo James mirándola a los ojos.

-James, sabes? – dijo Lily agachando la cabeza.

-Lily, no me digas nada, tu cara lo dice todo! – dijo James dando media vuelta para irse de ahí.

-Espera! Lo que no sabes es que yo también TE AMO! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas Lily.

Todo el tiempo se paró para los 2 chicos, se quedaron quietos pero luego al reaccionar corrieron para darse otro beso, pero un beso de verdad que les hacía falta a los chicos por haber sufrido 6 años y no poder fijarse en el otro o al menos ellos no habían querido.

-Lily, quieres ser mi novia? – le preguntó James.

-James! Es que…? – dijo Lily pero James la soltó para soltar unas lagrimas.

-Bueno, sabría que no lo querrías – dijo James resignado a marcharse.

-Es que para que tienes que preguntarlo! Te Amo! No hacen falta las palabras! Te Amo y Nadie Podrá Separarnos! Eres el amor de mi vida que siempre negué pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no te he hecho justicia porque has sufrido por mí y quiero recompensártelo pasando todo el resto de mi vida contigo! – exclamó Lily soltando lagrimas.

-Por eso me encantas Lily! Me encanta cuando me ves de esa forma – dijo James limpiándole las lagrimas – y ahora, como aceptas ser mi novia, te prometo serte fiel. –Eso es hasta que nos casemos James, por ahora somos novios! – le interrumpió Lily.

Yo decía que no más salidas con Sirius a coquetear a las chicas ni seducirlas – dijo James feliz.

-Ahora ven acá con tu novio y dale un beso de las buenas noches! – dijo James y de inmediato Lily se lo dio.

-Qué tal si nos metemos? Porque es tarde! Y quiero tener un buen descanso soñando contigo! – le propuso Lily.

-Me parece una brillante idea – dijo James abrazándola y encaminándose a su Sala Común.

Llegaron al Castillo y las chicas que les gustaba James empezaron a hacer comentarios, pero no les importó, luego llegaron a la Sala Común y de nuevo más alboroto, pero siguieron su camino dirigiéndose a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Al llegar se dieron un beso de despedida, se dijeron cosas bonitas y se metieron a su dormitorio.

Sorpresa que se encontró James a Sirius llorando y a un Remus consolándolo…

-Que te pasó Canuto? - preguntó James

-Desamor! Esa Gabriela como la odio pero a la vez la amo, pero aún así no le voy a perdonar lo que me hizo! - dijo Sirius con rabia!

-Que paso!! - dijo James - Sirius, perdona por no escucharte ahora pero tengo mucho sueño, además empiezan los mejores días de mi vida... Que creen? - Les preguntó James.

-Qué? - respondieron al unísono los 2 chicos.

-Pues! Finalmente Soy Novio de Lily Evans! - dijo James sonriendo.

-En serio? No estás jugando? - preguntó Remus.

-No, así como lo oyes! - dijo James feliz.

-Felicidades! - lo felicitó Remus dándole un abrazo.

-Felicidades Cornamenta! Por fín lograste tu objetivo! - dijo Sirius también abrazandolo y raspándole la cabeza con fuerza en forma de cariño

-Sí, les dije que esta vez no se me escaparía y lo cumplí! - dijo James sonriendo. - Ahora si me disculpan voy a dormirme, mañana me cuentas lo que te hizo la amiga de mi novia! Canuto - dijo James regalándole una sonrisa.

-Está bien! nada más que si te levanto temprano es porque es muy importante y no repeles - dijo sirius riendo.

-Por lo menos se te quitó la trizteza Canuto! - dijo Remus.

-Bueno chicos! que pasen buenas noches! - se despidió James metiéndose a la cama.

-Igual - dijeron los otros 2.

--

Ojala les haya gustadoo!!

Me costó tanto trabajo acomodar todo y ponerle las cosas para que me quedara bien!

Es un regalo para Damaa! Nicole! Maurizio Todos Los Lektores!

Que pasará en el sig Capitulo?

James y Lily serán el centro de atención?

Descubranlo en el sig Capituloo!! Y no se pierdan nada, próximamente habrá mas caps.

Saludos y buen diia!

**At. Chriztopher Potter BlackLupin**


End file.
